Secretos del bosque Everfree
by WhateverMungo
Summary: Ebony Eye, un pegaso encargado de vigilar la frontera del Bosque Everfree, es reclutado por Celestia para vigilar las actividades de Twilight y sus amigas despues del incidente de Nightmare Moon. Eventualmente una simple tarea, empieza a convertirse en algo imposible cuando Ebony empieza a relacionarse seriamente con las seis yeguas. Violencia/Lemon / OC x Mane Six
1. Prólogo: Nigthmare

_Este capitulo es simplemente la introducción a Ebony Eye en la historia. No te pierdes mucho si vas directamente al primer capitulo._

_Notas: Al Principio de cada capítulo podran encontrar una simbologia:_

**V - **El capítulo contiene descripciones de violencia explicita**  
S - **El capítulo contiene descripciones de caracter erotico o sexual  
**D - **El capítulo contiene descripciones de usos de alcohol o drogas

* * *

Era un día cualquiera en Ponyville. Cada pony estaba encargandose de sus propios asuntos: La familia Cake estaba en la pastelería preparando muffins, la familia Apple empezando la colecta de manzanas, Derpy Hooves repartiendo correspondencia, la Alcaldeza Mare encargandose de las preparaciones para la celebración del Equinoccio de Verano, etc.

No era diferente el caso para Ebony Eye, nuestro protagonista. Ebony Eye era un pegaso de color gris oscuro, con un arból con largas raices por cutie mark. Vivía en una casa a las orillas del bosque Everfree y su labor era evitar que ponys despistados entraran accidentalmente al bosque, y en algunas ocasiones rescatar a ponys extraviados antes de que cayera la noche.

Conocía a la perfección una parte del bosque y había aprendido de la peor manera posible, que en el bosque Everfree había criaturas peligrosas que no dudarían en devorar a un pony incauto si se les presentaba la oportunidad: Cuando era joven se había internado por primera vez en el bosque confiando que sus alas lo mantendrian lejos del peligro, pero fue mala su suerte cuanto descubrio que las Manticoras tambien podían volar. Esa experiencia le había costado su capacidad para volar, pero agradecía que siguiera con vida.

Era medio día y Ebony se dirigía al centro de Ponyville a comprar alimentos para la semana, cuando vio como del cielo iba descendiendo una carroza jalada por guardias reales, la cual aterrizó en medio del pueblo, algunos ponys estaban a la expectativa, mirando quien viajaba en la carroza, pero al ver que no se trataba de la princesa Celestia, muchos perdieron interes y continuaron con sus respectivas labores.

De ella descencendieron una unicornio y un dragón purpura. Ebony junto con algunos otros se acercaron para ver de quien se trataba, más sin embargo él y algunos otros notaron rápidamente que una mancha rosada se acercaba hacía ellos lentamente: Pinkie Pie. Tan pronto como le permitieron sus patas dio media vuelta y se alejo a trote hasta regresar a su casa. Ebony no tenía nada contra Pinkie, pero él, como otros ponys que preferian una vida tranquila, había aprendido a evitarla en lo que era posible, ya que su presencia era sinónimo de fiesta.

No tardo mucho en cruzar la ciudad; al regresar a su casa vio una melena rosada asomandose detrás de un arbusto. Ebony sabía que se trataba de Fluttershy. Ebony y ella se conocían desde tiempo atras aunque eran muy pocas las palabras que habían cruzado, ya que se trataba de una pegaso absurdamente tímida. Ebony respetaba su privacidad y se guardaba sus comentarios para él mismo. Fluttershy estaba ahí para recoger alimento para las aves que dias antes le había encargado a Ebony.

- Un momento Fluttershy, en breve te entrego lo que me pediste.

Fluttershy salio del arbusto y susurró algo, pero simplemente Ebony no lo alcanzó a escuchar. Tomó un saco de semillas de su casa y se lo entrego a Fluttershy. La cual le dio las gracias de manera casi inaudible antes de irse a gran velocidad; Ebony ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que no le presto atención, pero antes de volver a entrar en su casa notó que en la puerta había un sobre de color rosado, sin duda era la invitación para una fiesta de Pinkie Pie, una fiesta para los nuevos visitantes sin duda, más sin embargo Ebony no podía descuidar sus labores en el bosque asi que hizó a un lado la carta y tras una pequeña comida, se encamino al bosque mientras se preguntaba como había podido Pinkie dejar el sobre antes de que él llegará a su casa.

* * *

Pasarón varias horas y la noche había llegado sin contratiempos, más sin embargo Ebony Eye no pudo evitar que había algo fuera de lugar en el bosque Everfree, más sin embargo no sabía con exactitud de que se trataba. Todo estaba demasiado calmado en el bosque, más que de costumbre. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y normalmente sus presentimientos malos o buenos eran certeros. Se dirigió en dirección hacía unas viejas ruinas en el bosque, que al parecer habían sido siglos atras el original castillo de Canterlot, cuando antes de llegar vio una misteriosa niebla azul cruzar el cielo en dirección a Ponyville. Eso no podía se nada bueno.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento corrió en dirección a la ciudad para alertar a los guardias, pero al llegar a la ciudad al parecer ya era demasiado tarde. Todos estaban en el edificio central de Ponyville esperando la llegada del equinoccio de verano, pero al parecer algo había sucedido que muchos ponys estaban escapando del edificio, algunos gritaban y otros se estaban escondiendo. En el caos pudo ver como la extraña niebla azul salia del edificio y se dirigía nuevamente hacía otro lado de la ciudad. Sin saber que hacer Ebony decidio seguir a la extraña niebla, pero era demasiado rápida para él y rápidamente se quedó atras.

- ¿Que en el nombre de Celestia era eso? - dijo jadeante.

Preguntó a varios ponys que era lo que había, pero solo recibió una respuesta clara de unas jovenes potrillas atemorizadas que tartamudeaban una misma respuesta: Nightmare Moon. A Ebony Eye le sonó conocido el nombre pero no pudo relacionarlo con nada, pero su instinto le decía que tenía algo que ver con alguna de las antiguas ruinas en el bosque.

Se dirigió a la entrada del bosque Everfree, pero para su sopresa antes de llegar, vió como a lo lejos seis ponys se estaban internando en el bosque. Intentó persuadirles, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no alcanzarón a oirle. Ebony aceleró el paso, no iba a permitir que ningún otro pony sufriera el mismo destino que él o algo peor. Siguió con dificultad el rastro de los ponys, que había salido del camino tan pronto habian entrado. Tras unos minutos escucho varios gritos en dirección al barranco y Ebony temió lo peor.

Corrió en dirección al barranco, pero al llegar no había rastros de los ponys y peor aun, pudo ver que el camino se había desgajado. Escucho un segundo grito abajo en el barranco, pero en la oscuridad no podía ver con claridad más alla de unos metros.

- ¿Esta alguien ahí? - gritó Ebony.

Tan pronto grito eso, una pegaso azul con cabellera multicolor hizo acto de aparición frente a él.

- No tengo tiempo para contestar, tenemos que detener a Nightmare Moon, no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

Y se fue tan pronto como llegó. Ebony ubicaba a la pegaso, era una de las encargadas del clima en Ponyville más no conocía su nombre. Ebony extendio sus alas magulladas y saltó al barranco planeando en la dirección hacía donde la pegaso se había dirigido. Definitivamente no conocian los peligros que el bosque guardaba y no podía permitir que nada les pasará.

No pasarón ni unos minutos cuando escucho un rugido adelante de él. El conocía a la perfección ese rugido: Una manticora.

Una vez en el fondo del barranco, galopó a máxima velocidad y pronto alcanzó a los ponys que venían delante de él. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver quienes eran los integrantes del grupo: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, una de las nietas de Granny Smith, la dueña de la tienda de ropa, la unicornio purpura que había llegado al medio día y la pegaso azul.

- ¡Alto! - grito Ebony detrás de ellas. El grupo se asusto al escuchar una voz detrás de ellas-. ¿Que en el nombre de Celestia creen que estan haciendo aquí?

Las seis se detuvieron y encararon a Ebony, el cual estaba empapado de sudor. Pinkie fue la primera en hablar.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Eres Ebony Eye! ¡Tu eres el que me encontró en el pantano cuando estaba jugando Hide n' Seek con Appleboom hace unos meses! ¡Dure tres días escondida!

Todos se quedarón viendo a Pinkie Pie, la cual obviamente no entendía la lógica de Hide n' Seek.

- Este es el pegaso que les dije nos estaba siguiedo – dijo la pegaso azul, las demás volvieron la atención a Ebony.

- ¿No eres el guardia que evita que los potrillos entren al bosque? - preguntó la nieta de Granny Smith. Ebony asintió con la cabeza aun recuperando el aliento -. Supongo que vienes para evitar que nos adentremos más aun en el bosque. - Ebony asintió nuevamente -. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero tenemos algo que hacer en este bosque.

- Este no es lugar para ninguna yegua a estas horas de la noche. A estas horas es cuando las criaturas más temibles salen a buscar algo de comer, y por algo de comer me refiero a ponys perdidos.

Todas se pusieron a temblar rápidamente menos la pegaso azul.

- ¡Ja! Yo no le tengo miedo a un par de insectos y algo de lodo. ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? - dijo ella. Por experiencia Ebony, sabía que eso era la peor pregunta que alguien podía hacer en el bosque Everfree.

Tan pronto como la pegaso dijo esto, escucharon un rugido atras de ellas. Todas tragarón saliva mientras se daban lentamente la vuelta. Un león gigante con la cola de un escorpión y alas de murcielago gruñia expectante. Ebony rápidamente se puso entre la Manticora y las yeguas, él sabía que las Manticoras siempre peleaban primero contra la amenaza más fuerte y le miró sin miedo a los ojos. La Manticora había entendido la provocación y rápidamente embistió contra él. Ebony evito el primer zarpazo con facilidad y le devolvió su ataque con una patada en la cara. La manticora se enfureció y cargo nuevamente contra él. Ebony estaba dirigiendo a la criatura lejos de las yeguas poco a poco.

- ¡Vayan en dirección al barranco! - les gritó Ebony - ¡Yo me encargare de la manticora! ¡No se preocupen por mi, ya me las he visto con estas criaturas en varias ocasiones!

Sin embargo sus ordenes fueron ignoradas inmediatamente y vio como las yeguas se encaminarón en dirección al rió. Ebony maldijó entre dientes y se concentró nuevamente en la manticora. Años de experiencia lo habían hecho un experto en deshacerse de estas criaturas, ya que si bien eran temibles oponentes, eran relativamente faciles de engañar. Le dió una nueva patada en la cara a la manticora y salió trotando a lo profundo del bosque a través de varios arbustos. La manticora fue tras de él pero tras unos minutos le perdió la pista. Ebony al ver que no le seguía, fue tras la pista de las yeguas. Sus huellas indicaban que habían cruzado el rio y se dirigian hacia las ruinas del antiguo castillo de Canterlot.

Al llegar a las ruinas Ebony no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que estaba pasando: Las seis ponys estaban flotando en el aire envueltas en una especie de aura mientras que estaban enfrentando a un alicornio de color negro. Tras unos segundos un resplandor surgio de ellas y la sala quedo envuelta en una luz brillante, Ebony intento crubrirse de este resplandor, pero no pudo resistirse y perdió el conocimiento.

Al despertar vio que todos estaban bien aparentemente. No estaba seguro de que había pasado, pero ya no estaban solos, la princesa Celestia y otra alicornio estaban a un lado de la sala observandoles, mientras que Pinkie Pie estaba diciendo algo sobre una fiesta.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - dijo Ebony mientras se rascaba la cabeza aun confundido de lo que había pasado -. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevó inconsciente?

La nieta de Granny Smith se acercó a él.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Si que eres persistente! – dijo la yegua naranja, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

La princesa Celestia se acercó a él con una mirada que denotaba cierta curiosidad. Ebony al notar la presencia de la princesa rápidamente hizó una reverencia.

- No es necesario ser tan formal – dijo ella -. Levanta la cabeza corsel. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Ebony Eye, su majestad. - dijo mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia por reflejo instintivo.

- Bien Ebony Eye ¿Que es lo que te trajó a este lugar?

Ebony le explicó brevemente lo que había sucedido en terminos generales desde su punto de vista. La princesa casi parecía sorprendida, el resto de las yeguas estaban mientras tanto escuchando su historia.

- Tu relato muestra una sorprendente dedicación a tu labor Ebony. - dijo la Princesa -. Pero ya no hay nada de que preocuparse, estoy segura que Twilight te contara todo lo que ha sucedió esta noche. Pero por ahora te pedire que escoltes a estas seis de regreso a Ponyville. El Equinoccio apenas comienza y tenemos mucha cosas por las cuales celebrar.

Ebony asintió y despues de unos minuntos, estaba saliendo del castillo con las seis yeguas detras de él.

- Mi nombre es Applejack – dijo la nieta de Granny Smith mientras emprendian el camino de regreso -. La unicornio de color purpura es Twilight Sparkle, ya conoces a Pinkie Pie, la pegaso que no deja de presumir es Rainbow Dash, a su lado esta Rarity y finalmente la pegaso que esta escondiendose detras de mi es Fluttershy.

- Mucho gusto a todas, soy Ebony Eye.

Durante el trayecto Twilight Sparkle le platicó todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a Ponyville, de como había previsto la llegada de Nightmare Moon y la noche eterna, y de como habían usado los Elementos de la Armonía para devolver a su forma original a la Princesa Luna.

Llegando a Ponyville la princesa Celestia y una gran comitiva de ponys los estaba esperando. Hubó una gran fiesta que terminó hasta la puesta del sol. Al final del día justo cuando Ebony se disponía a volver a su casa, fue interceptado por dos guardias reales, los cuales le pidieron que les acompañara. Ebony sin decir nada los siguió a una casa en el centro del pueblo.

Adentro la princesa Celestia les estaba esperando sentada a un lado de la alcaldeza Mare. Interrumpieron su conversación al ver a Ebony.

- ¡Llegas a tiempo Ebony Eye! - dijo la princesa -. Justamente estaba hablando con la alcaldeza acerca de ti. Por lo que me cuenta la alcaldeza, al parecer te desempeñas como vigía en los límites del bosque Everfree.

Ebony asintió, mientras se preguntaba las razones por las que la princesa lo había mandado llamar.

- Bueno Ebony, sin dar más rodeos – continuó Celestia -: Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Lo que necesite majestad – dijo Ebony nuevamente haciendo una reverencia innecesariamente pronunciada. Celestia solto una pequeña risa por su reacción.

- No es necesaria tanta formalidad Ebony, pero lo que necesito de tí es bastante importante – dijo la princesa cambiando su tonalidad a algo más serio -. Necesito que vigiles a Twilight y sus amigas.

Ebony tuvó un mal presentimiento.


	2. Capítulo 1: Spike

_Como algunas personas ya se dieron cuenta, esta será una historía larga. Los fics cortos estan bien pero a veces dejan algó que desear. Asumiendo que hay personas que buscan este tipo de fics exclusivamente por el contenido sugestivo intentare desarrollar los capitulos que contengan ese tipo de escenas de manera independiente para que no sea necesario conocer toda la historia para poder sumergirse en la trama. Este sigue siendo un capitulo introductorio. _

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde que Ebony había recibido instrucciones de la princesa Celestia. Celestia había omitido todo detalle sobre las razones por las cuales quería mantener a Twilight vigilada, pero había hecho enfasis en que ninguna de las seis yeguas debía enterarse por ninguna razón de que estaban bajo observación de la princesa. Originalmente Ebony Eye se sentía incomodo respecto a lo que Celestía le estaba pidiendo, pero es imposible negarse a una petición de la líder de Equestria: despues de lo que le habían parecido horas, se había terminado comprometiendo a enviar reportes semanales sobre la actividad de las seis, así como reportar inmediatamente cualquier actividad relacionada directamente con los elementos de la armonía.

Ebony salió de su casa, las ultimas noches las había pasado pensando de que manera acercarse a Twilight y sus amigas sin despertar ninguna sospecha. Debía aprovechar que aún estaba vivo el recuerdo del Equinoccio de Verano para acercarse a las seis. Sin duda podría acercarse a Pinkie Pie sin problema alguno, pero al mismo tiempo consideró que las actividades de Pinkie serían las de menor interes para la princesa.

Fluttershy sin duda sería de las seis, la más dificil con la cual establecer una relación. Cada vez que en el pasado Ebony había intentado establecer una conversación con ella: sus respuestas eran cada vez más cortas, hasta que finalmente la pegaso huía despavorida.

Applejack era bastante amigable por lo que había podido ver en las pocas horas de conocerla, pero al trabajar en la granja Sweet Apple Acres estaba rodeada constantemente por su familia y amigos, que podrían notar algun compartimiento sospechoso en él, finalmente Ebony nunca había sido ni actor, ni espía.

Rainbow Dash estaba fuera de lugar. La pegaso azulada pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en las nubes de lado a lado y Ebony si bien era un pegaso, llevaba meses sin visitar los cielos de Ponyville. Sus alas en un buen día lograban mantenerlo un minuto en el aire antes de que dejaran de responder. Tendría que acercarse a ella a través de las demás.

Luego estaba Twilight, que sin duda era más inteligente que él. Ebony no había aun encontrado una excusa para acercarse a ella, ya que no sabía siquiera a que se dedicaba Twilight, solo sabía que estaba viviendo en la biblioteca por ordenes de la princesa, la cual le había advertido que ella era una de sus mejores estudiantes de magia y podía llegar en un descuido a leer sus pensamientos.

Lo que dejaba a Rarity, la dueña de la Boutique Carrusel. No sabía mucho de ella, solamente que se dedicaba a diseñar y confeccionar ropa, pero parecía ser la más normal de las seis, quiza fuera lo mejor empezar con ella.

Se encamino hacía Ponyville y tras unos minutos se encontraba frente a la boutique. El lugar era más impresionante que todas las casas que estaban alrededor, un edificio amplio azul y purpura, que cuyó segundo piso estaba contruido a manera de representar un carrusel. Ebony miró a través de una de las ventanas y pero no se podía ver nada claro. Tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente, pero nadie contestó. Tras unos minutos volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, pero tras esperar nuevamente entendió que no había nadie en casa.

Frustrado Ebony se disponía a regresar cuando una segunda criatura llegó a la boutique: Era el pequeño dragón que había llegado el día anterior junto con Twilight, esta vez tuvo la oportunidad de mirarlo a detalle, era más joven de lo que había pensado: Piel purpura, escamas y ojos esmeralda. Ebony había visto a la distancia dragones en el bosque Everfree, pero era la primera vez que veía uno así de joven.

- ¡Hola! - dijo el dragón distraido mientras miraba un mapa mal dibujado con crayones que traía entre manos - ¿Sabes si la Boutique Carrusel queda cerca de aqui?

Ebony sabía que el dragón podía presentar una oportunidad para saber sobre Twilight sin tener que acercarse necesariamente a ella, aunque aun no sabía exactamente como. Ebony puso su mejor cara y con la voz más amistosa que pudo interpretar le respondió:

- ¡No tienes que buscar más! ¡Has llegado a tu destino! - dijo señalando el carrusel en el piso superior.

- ¡Genial! Por un momento creí que este mapa que me dió Pinkie me haría dar vueltas todo el día. Me llamo Spike, ¿Eres el ayudante de Rarity?

- Me llamó Ebony Eye y no, solamente vine a ver si Rarity me podía fabricar unas prendas, pero aun no ha llegado al parecer.

- ¡Oh! - dijo Spike decepcionado mientras se daba la media vuelta -. Supongo que vendre más tarde a buscarla.

Ebony rapidamente rodeo a Spike y le guió en otra dirección hacía el centro de Ponyville

- O bien... podría invitarte algo de comer mientras esperamos a Rarity.

Tan pronto como mencionó la posibilidad de comida, el estomago de Spike empezó a rugir de hambre. Spike se sonrojó y aceptó su invitación. Se dirigierón a un pequeño restaurante ubicado cerca a la boutique de Rarity y despues de ordenar algo sencillo la conversación se desarrollo de manera natural.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Todos los habitantes de Ponyville son realmente amistosos! - decía Spike con la boca llena – Primero nos reciben con una fiesta en la biblioteca, luego la celebración del Equinocció de Verano, el día de ayer Pinkie me regalo todos los muffins que pude comer y hoy probe el mejor pie de pera que he comido – dijo señalando su plato -. ¡No se porque no nos mudamos a Ponyville hace años!

- Me alegro que te gustara – respondió Ebony, el cual miraba tranquilamente al dragón mientras bebía un vaso de sidra. Era apenas un niño realmente, inocente ante todo peligro que acechaba en el mundo. Ebony no se sentía comodo con tener que engañar a un niño, pero su responsabilidad con Celestia la sentía como una montaña sobre su lomo -. Y dime Spike ¿Que es lo que te trajo a Ponyville?

- ¡Ah! ¿No estuviste en la fiesta de la biblioteca? Soy el ayudante de Twilight, me encargo de mantener en orden sus libros y pergaminos. Twilight es la protegida de la princesa Celestia.

Eso era información bastante reveladora.

- Ella nos envió a Ponyville para que Twilight supervisara que todo estuviera en orden antes de la celebración del Equinoccio de Verano - continuó -, aunque realmente no hicimos nada, visto que todo siempre estuvo en orden - Spike aprovecho una pausa para llenarse la boca con otro pedazo de pie -. Despues de que derrotaron a Nightmare Moon al parecer la princesa le dió permiso a Twilight de quedarse en Ponyville para que investigara más sobre la amistad o algo asi. Tienes suerte de no vivir con ella, se la ha pasado todo el día hablando sin parar de lo que sucedio hace unos dias.

Esto estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo esperado.

- ¡Wow! ¡La protegida de la princesa Celestia! Eso explicaría como derrotarón a Nightmare Moon con gran facilidad.

- ¡Lo se! Me hubiera gustado estar ahi... Pensandolo bien, no se si me hubiera gustado estar ahí. Pero en fin ¿Tu a que te dedicas?

- Yo soy el vigilante del bosque Everfree. Me encargo de evitar que los habitantes de Ponyville entren al bosque sin una buena razón. Puede ser muy peligroso ese lugar ¿sabes?

Spike se atraganto y empezó a toser.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Eres el mismo Ebony Eye que estuvo con Twilight cuando derrotaron a Nightmare Moon?

Ebony asintió.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Twilight no ha parado hablar de ti, creo es su parte favorita del relato! - dijo Spike. Ebony lo miró sorprendido. - ¿Tu eres el que eliminaste a la manticora gigante mientras permitias que las demas escaparan?

Eso no era del todo cierto, pero al parecer nadie más que él sabía que era lo que había pasado. Asintió una vez más, sin saber que en el futuro esta mentira le costaría muy caro.

- ¡Wow! ¡Debes contarmelo todo! ¿Como lograste derrotarla? ¿Donde aprendiste a luchar contra esos monstruos? ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen que puede hacerle una manticora a una criatura de carne y hueso? - Spike estaba sobrexitado.

Ebony le relató brevemente de como se había encontrado con manticoras desde que era un potrillo y de como sus labores como vigilante del bosque le habían hecho encontrarse con todo tipo de bestias. Spike le contó un poco sobre su vida con Twilight, de como se alimentaba de piedras preciosas y de la vida que habían llevado en Canterlot. Rápidamente se les fue el tiempo y a medio día se dirigierón de regreso a la boutique.

- ¡Desearía ser como tú! - dijo Spike mientras caminaban -. Quiza eso me ayudaría a conquistar a Rarity – continuó sin prestar atención a lo que decía, pero Ebony empezaba a maquinar una especie de plan en su cabeza con todo lo que había aprendido del dragón.

* * *

La puerta de la boutique estaba abierta. Entrarón y vieron a Rarity, que estaba dando vueltas de lado a lado mientras que abria y cerraba varias cajas. Spike inmediatamente dejó de hablar y no pudo apartar los ojos de la unicornio.

- ¿Donde lo deje? ¡No puede ser que lo haya perdido! - dijo la unicornio. Llevaba en ese momento un par de lentes sobre el hocico y una cinta metrica alrededor del cuello. Ebony tuvo por primera vez la oportunidad de mirarla a detalle: su pelaje estaba impecable, su cabello magenta perfectamente cuidado y una figura espectacular para los estandares de belleza de Ponyville, aunque parecía bastante alterada en este momento, obviamente buscando algo. - ¿Donde deje el collar? Oh... ¡Clientes! En un momento estare con ustedes solo necesito encontrar un... maldito... collar.

Rarity seguía revolviendo entre cajas, cuando Ebony notó rápidamente una cadena dorada sobresalir ligeramente debajo de unos rollos de tela, probablemente el collar que estaba buscando. Le dio un codazo a Spike, sacandoló de su trance, mientras le señalaba la cadena. Spike entendio y recogió rapidamente el collar.

- ¿Buscabas esto? - le dijo el dragón. Rarity interrumpió su busqueda y miró al dragón y luego a lo que estaba sosteniendo en su mano.

- ¡Si! - dijo la unicornio, sus ojos se iluminaron y en un el calor del momento abrazó al pequeño dragón amistosamente. Ebony le guiño un ojo a Spike. El dragón levanto el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento -. ¡Llevo horas buscandolo!

- ¡No fue nada! - dijo Spike sonrojandose. Rarity le soltó y tomó el collar, colocandolo en una pequeña caja.

- Es para uno de mis clientes más importantes – dijo ella. Soltó un gran suspiró, visiblemente se veía más calmada, y en un segundo recupero la compostura -. Pero bueno ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

Ebony le explico lo que necesitaba algunas prendas para las noches frias en el bosque. Rarity le hizó pararse en una especie de plataforma y empezó a tomar sus medidas.

- Es la primera vez que te veo en mi tienda - empezó Rarity -, no puedo entender como has sobrevivido todos estos años sin mis fabulosos diseños.

- Solía comprar mi ropa en Cloudsdale, hasta que me mude a Ponyville hace un largo tiempo. - le contestó mientras Rarity tomaba las medidas de su lomo.

- Date la vuelta

- Como rara vez tenía la necesidad de usar alguna prenda, olvide por completo que eventualmente tendría que utilizar ropa... hasta que tuviera nuevamente la necesidad... ¡ey!

Rarity había empezado a tomarle la medida de sus parte trasera. Ella al ver su reacción solo soltó una pequeña risa.

- Tranquilo, soy una profesional. Terminaremos en unos segundos.

Ebony continuo hablando, aunque se sentia incomodo que alguien estuviera tocando sus partes posteriores sin previo aviso. Spike no pudo evitar reir ante su cara de incomodidad.

- Y bueno pues las noches son frias en el bosque Everfree, y pues mi amigo Spike me dijo que eras la mejor diseñadora de Ponyville – dijo Ebony poniendo enfasis en "mejor", para picarle el ego a Rarity.

- Basta cariño, me haces sonrojar. Ya puedes bajar, hemos terminado.

Rarity hizo unas cuantas anotaciones en un pedazo de pergamino y lo volteo a ver.

- ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres que te confeccione? ¿Un abrigo, una chamarra, un saco, una sudadera, un anorak, un rompevientos? ¿Un chaleco quizas?

- Un abrigo estaría bien.

Rarity le dio una mirada critica de arriba abajo, mientras pensaba.

- ¡Lo tengo! - dijo tras unos segundos, mientras empezaba a hacer un par de bocetos sobre otro pergamino – Regresa en tres dias y tendré listo tu abrigo. Por ahora les pedire que salgan. ¡No quiero interrumpan mi genio creativo y tengo un fabuloso diseño en mente!

Ebony y Spike se despidieron de Rarity, pero ella los ignoró por completo. Aun era bastante temprano y muchos de los habitantes de Ponyville estaban terminando con sus labores vespertinas.

- Supongo que debó volver a la librería - dijo Spike – Twilight puede que sea muy lista, pero si la dejo mucho tiempo sola en ocasiones esta tan enfrascada en un libro que se olvida de comer. Una vez que me ausente dos dias Twilight creyó que tenía una bestia en el estomago y estuvo probando todo tipo de hechizos sobre si misma, cuando solo tenía hambre. ¡Hey! ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Puedes visitar la biblioteca y mientras yo preparo algo de comer como agradecimiento por el desayuno.

Ebony aceptó de buena gana, hoy la suerte estaba de su lado. Ya tenía una excusa para volver a ver a Rarity y gracias a Spike quizas podría inmiscuirse en el mundo de Twilight.

Camino hacia la biblioteca se detuvieron en uno de los puestos de Ponyville donde una potrilla amarilla estaba vendiendo distintos productos de la granja Apple Sweet Acres. Ebony la identificó como otra de las nietas de Granny Smith, que al ver a Spike le saludo con su pequeña pata.

- ¡Spike! ¿Viniste a comprar manzanas?

- Hola Apple Bloom - respondió Spike – me encantaría, pero no traigo dinero conmigo. Como verás los dragones no tenemos bolsas.

- ¡Oh! - respondió la potrilla algo decepcionada, luego señalo a Ebony -. ¿Y quien es tu amigo?

- ¡Ah, cierto no los he presentado! Apple Bloom, él es Ebony Eye, es el vigilante del bosque. Ebony Eye, ella es Apple Bloom, la hermana menor de Applejack.

Los ojos de Apple Bloom se ensancharon, salió del puesto y empezó a dar saltos al rededor de Ebony.

- ¡Ebony Eye! ¡Ebony Eye! ¡Ebony Eye! ¡Mi hermana me contó sobre ti! - dijo la potrilla que se había detenido a mirar su Cutie Mark - ¡Mi hermana no deja de hablar de como de una patada te deshiciste de un monstruo en el bosque Everfree! ¡Deberias venir a ayudarnos a la granja con la colecta de manzanas! ¡Seguro que puedes derribar un árbol de una sola patada!

Al parecer Ebony había causado una mayor impresión en las yeguas de lo que originalmente había pensado, aunque ninguna de esas historias era del todo cierta. Despues de unos minutos de una lluvía de preguntas de Apple Bloom por fin continuaron con su camino. Solo que cargando varias canastas de manzanas que la potrilla les había terminado vendiendo con fin de deshacerse de ella.

Llegarón a la biblioteca, pero antes de que pudieran entrar solo se escucho una gran explosión que voló una ventana en el piso superior.

- ¡Pero que...!


	3. Capítulo 2: Cena rápida

**S**

* * *

Tras la explosión Ebony y Spike se apresurarón a entrar a la biblioteca. Al abrir la puerta una torre de humo les golpeo en la cara. Ebony se apresuró a abrir todas las ventanas, mientras que Spike fue directamente al segundo piso para buscar a Twilight.

La habitación de Twilight estaba cubierta de hollín y en medio de esta: una mesa, un collar y un libro de magía, posiblemente responsables de la explosión de una u otra manera. Ebony alcanzó a Spike en el piso superior, el cual estaba ventilando el humo restante, Twlight mientras tanto estaba en enterrada en un extremo de la habitación bajo una pila de libros.

- ¡Twilight! - se quejaba el dragón - ¡Ni siquiera pienses que voy a limpiar esto solo! ¿Que fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

La unicornio respondio solamente con un gruñido que se podía interpretar como _'Sacame de aquí'_ Ebony la tomó de la única pata que sobresalía del montón de libros y de un jalón Twilight salio volando aterrizando sobre el pegaso.

- ¡Auch! – dijo Twilight mientras se tallaba el hollín que tenía en la cara. - Gracias Spike. No estoy segura que salio mal, lo tenía todo calculado.

Los accidentes y explosiones casuales eran algo relativamente normal para Twilight.

- ¡Hey! ¡Tu no eres Spike! - dijo señalando acusatoriamente a Ebony que seguía debajo de ella -. ¿Que haces aquí?

- Tranquila Twilight – respondió Spike, mientras empezaba a sacar una escoba y varias esponjas para limpiar el desastre. - Yo lo invite a comer, pero empiezo a sospechar que eso será imposible.

Spike lanzo una de las esponjas a Twilight que solo rebotó con su cabeza y cayó al suelo.

- Mejor será que empecemos a limpiar si queremos dormir sin riesgo morir de asfixia o algo así.

Twilight había olvidado por completo al Ebony y a Spike, y volvió a concentrarse en sus ideas.

- Llevó todo el día intentando activar el elemento de la Magia, pero por más que lo intento simplemente la corona no parece responder a ningún estimulo - Ebony no dijo nada y se puso a escuchar con atención a Twilight. Por lo poco que Celestia le había mencionado, al parecer los elementos habían tomado la forma de collares y una corona, Twilight seguramente se estaba refiriendo a la tiara dorada que estaba tirada en medio de la habitación -. Intente con una docena de hechizos diferentes pero al parecer cada vez que esta a punto de suceder algo, mis poderes se revertían de una u otra manera.

Efectivamente el cuarto de Twilight parecía debajo de todo el hollín una zona de guerra: Su cama parecía que había sufrido de quemaduras, uno de los libreros al parecer se había derretido en algún momento, algunos cuadros estaban cubiertos en una especie de gelatina verdosa y eso por no mencionar todos los agujeros en las paredes.

- No entiendo que ha pasado, hace unos días mi corona habia funcionado perfectamente. ¿Porque ahora se niega a responder? ¿Necesitare acaso los otros cinco? ¿Mi magía no será suficiente?

- ¡Ahm! - tosio Ebony, regresandola un poco a la realidad.

- ¿Que necesitas?

- Podrías moverte un poco para que pueda levantarme.

Twilight no había notado que seguía sobre el pegaso; se levantó de un saltó ruborizada, bajando un poco la cabeza. Ebony se pusó de pie, aunque podía sentir esa horrible sensación de miles de agujas clavandose en una de sus patas producto de una mala circulación sanguinea.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Twilight mientras levitaba la esponja con su cuerno.

- No te preocupes. Será mejor que nos pongamos a limpiar si queremos terminar antes de la puesta del sol. - le aseguró Ebony mientras tomaba un paño de tela.

- ¡Oh! No tienes porque ayudarnos. Esto ha sido mi culpa.

- Patrañas, no es ningún problema ayudar a una amiga de Spike.

Twilight asintió y empezó a retirar la extraña gelatina de los cuadros. Despues de una hora la habitación donde se encontraban parecía un lugar habitable, inclusive más limpio que la casa de Ebony. Spike estaba limpiando las ventanas, mientras Twilight estaba intentando reparar su cama. Solo faltaba acomodar la pila de libros. Ebony tomó una parte del montón y empezó a acomodarlos en una mesa, en vista de que los libreros ahora eran una extraña papilla de madera. Mientras los acomodaba Ebony no pudo evitar notar lo peculiares que eran aquellos títulos: "Cincuenta tonos de Violet", "Empotrado a ti", "Juegos de Ponys", "La Aprendiz", "Miedo a Galopar", "En el establo con..." entre otros títulos, si bien el pegaso leía poco, ninguno de los títulos le sonaba conocido.

Tomó aleatoriamente uno de los libros y empezó a leer un parrafo al azar, despues de unas cuantas hojas, Ebony se quedó completamente paralizado con la boca abierta:

"_...entonces me acerque más a él para que pudiera sentirlo en lo más profundo de mi boca y nuevamente me aleje de él. Mi lengua se movía en pequeñas espirales para poder llegar a ese momento esperado. Más fuerte. Más rápido. Él era sin lugar a dudas mi sabor favorito de paleta..."_

Era una novela erótica extremadamente explicita. Ebony no supó como reaccionar, más aun cuando vio que había muchas anotaciones escritas a mano en ciertas páginas.

Twilight volteo a ver casualmente al pegaso, el cual le regreso la mirada totalmente paralizado. Twiligth miró lo que tenía entre manos y se le presento la oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades como camaleón: se puso de un color rojo intenso y parecía salirle vapor de las orejas. A continuación todo sucedió demasiado rápido: Twilight en un tiempo que hubiera hecho sentir a Rainbow Dash orgullosa, cruzó la habitación, tomando todos los libros que había en la mesa y suelo, desapareciendo hacia la planta baja, se escuchó el golpe de una puerta, y antes de que Ebony pudiera reaccionar Twilight estaba nuevamente arriba, aparentando arreglar su cama, dandole la espalda, aún de un color carmesí.

Spike vino a romper el silencio cuando anuncio que habían terminado y podían empezar a preparar la cena. Twilight fue la primera en ofrecerse a ayudar y fue corriendo a la cocina.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Si que tiene hambre! – dijo el dragón que no había presenciado la incomoda situación que habían experimentado segundos antes.

Bajarón las escaleras para ver como Twilight estaba preparando a gran velocidad una especie de ensalada con las manzanas que acababan de traer: Estaba cortando con su magia las manzanas al mismo tiempo que trozaba la lechuga y agregaba un aderezo. Spike la miraba sorprendido visto que él era quien preparaba de comer desde siempre.

Spike se dispuso a ir por los cubiertos, pero Twilight sin bajar su velocidad empezó a colocar platos y demás utencilios en la mesa.

- ¡No hay tiempo! - dijo la unicornio mientras empezaba a servir la ensalada.

Tan pronto Ebony y Spike se sentaron en la mesa. Twilight empezó a recoger los platos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Quien lo diría! – dijo con una risa nerviosa - ¡Como pasa el tiempo volando! ¡Ya es de noche y parece que Spike ya necesita su siesta de dragón.

- ¿Twilight? - preguntó Spike confundido sin saber que estaba pasando. El cuerno de Twilight brillo ligeramente y Spike se quedó dormido en su silla.

- ¡Valgame! ¡Será mejor que lo lleve a descansar, el pobrecito debe estar exhausto! ¡Gracias por venir! ¡Vuelve pronto! (¡O nunca!)

Posteriormente Twilight tomó a Ebony de una pata y lo empujó hacía la puerta. Una vez afuera Twilight cerró la puerta y empezó a cerrar todas las ventanas y cortinas de su casa.

Eso había sido interesante. Ebony aun procesando la información de lo sucedido, permanecio un minuto afuera de la biblioteca mientras su cerebro y cuerpo se ponían al corriente, incautó de que una unicornio púrpura lo estaba viendo a través de las persianas del piso superior esperando que se fuera.

No había sido el acercamiento que tenía originalmente planeado con Twilight, pero ciertamente la había conocido mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Finalmente se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, había sido un día muy intenso y necesitaba descansar.

Antes de acostarse no pudó evitar mirar hacia lo más profundo del bosque, la oscuridad parecía más... oscura... de lo normal, si es que eso tenía algún sentido. Rápidamente se sacó sus ideas de la cabeza y se aventó sobre su cama de heno.

* * *

La luna comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo, cuando del otro lado de Ponyville un viejo unicornio estaba llegando a la ciudad. Varios habitantes no pudieron sino sentir pena por él al mirarle, ya que se trataba de un unicornio igual o más viejo que Granny Smith: Su pelaje era de color azul grisaseo con una larga barba gris, vestía una capa de lana igual de vieja y que había sido remendada en muchas ocasiones. Hubó más de uno que le reconoció, ya que al parecer ese viejo corcel pasaba por la ciudad regularmente, a veces cada par de meses, a veces cada par de años. Nadie se había tomado la molestía de preguntarle su nombre en todos ese tiempo, pero todos lo conocían como "El Anciano".

Normalmente la alcaldeza Mare le ofrecía un techo donde dormir cada vez que venía de visita a Ponyville, ya que aparentemente el viejo unicornio ejecutaba la misma rutina, desde que el padre de Mare había sido nombrado alcalde de la ciudad décadas atras. Tan prontó se corrió la voz de su llegada algunos de los habitantes salían a ofrecerle fruta para que comiera despues de tan largo viaje, de donde fuera que viniese, pero él siempre rechazaba sus ofrendas con una sonrisa sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Algunos rumores corrían de que era uno de los fundadores de Ponyville, otros decian que era el unicornio más viejo de toda Equestria y otros más lo acusaban de ser un ladrón ya que a su llegada, muchas cosas solían desaparecer, aunque nadie tenía ninguna prueba de ello. Pero lo cierto es que la mayoría simplemente lo ignoraba.

El anciano llegó a la alcaldía, donde ya lo estaba esperando Mare. Una vez dentro la alcaldeza cerró la puerta y todos los observadores volvieron a sus casas.

- Regresaste rápido este año – le dijo la alcaldeza -. ¿Que olvidaste esta ocasión?

El unicornio se quito su capa polvosa y miró la habitación para comprobar que estaban solos.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – respondió muy lentamente. La alcaldeza le miró intrigada -. Toda mi vida he estado estudiando las auras magicas alrededor de Equestria y más alla, pero nunca había visto algo como esto.

El anciano se acomodo en una de las sillas de la habitación mientras se llevaba a la boca una pipa de madera.

- Algo pasó hace unos días que rompió el equilibrio magico del mundo. El aura que rodeaba la frontera del bosque practicamente desaparecio hace unos dias – continuó diciendo -. Preocupado le escribí a Celestía, la cual me envió una carta explicandome el regreso de la princesa Luna y de como los elementos habían elegido a seis nuevos contenedores, asegurandome que no debía de preocuparme.

El unicornio parecia no haberse alterado en absoluto, sin embargo Mare sabía que algo grande podía estar a punto de suceder.

- ¿Que sugieres que hagamos? - preguntó – No creo que a la princesa le guste mucho que metamos las las patas en sus asuntos, sospecho que ya esta haciendo algo al respecto.

Brevemente la alcaldeza le contó lo que había sucedido en el Equinocció de Verano.

- Celestia sabe bien lo que se oculta en ese bosque. Por el momento esperaremos un poco para ver que es lo que sucede, quizas solo sea mi edad y me estoy preocupando más de lo que debería – dijo el viejo encendiendo su pipa con magia -. ¿Sabes quienes fueron elegidos?


	4. Capítulo 3: Sweet Apple Acres

_Nos vemos el sabado. Hmmm. El editor se comió varias palabras... creo ya esta corregido,  
_

* * *

La mañana siguiente Ebony se levantó muy temprano para revisar los alrededores del bosque; Desde un par de años atras, se había hecho a la costumbre de colocar varias trampas inofensivas en los linderos del bosque sobre rutas que podrían ser faciles de transitar, para facilitarle la tarea de saber si alguien había entrado o salido, finalmente no podía estar atento al bosque veinticuatro horas al día. Hizó dos veces su ruta habitual, para quitarse una extraña sensación paranoica con la que había amanecido, pero todo estaba bien, no había señales de que ningún pony hubiese entrado.

Una vez ya que sus preocupaciones se diluyeron regresó a casa. Derpy, la pegaso estaba dejando un par de cartas en su buzón, Ebony la saludo a lo lejos al momento que ella continuaba con sus entregas.

Una carta de sus padres, que seguian viviendo en Cloudsdale y constantemente le escribian para saber de él e informarle sobre los dramas familiares. La segunda carta tenía el sello real, Ebony la abrió cuidadosamente y encontró en su interior un pequeño papel junto con un boleto dorado.

"Envié a Twilight dos boletos para la Gran Gala Galope.

Adjunto un boleto para que puedas continuar con tus tareas."

El papel estaba firmado con una C cursiva, no hacia falta ser un genio para saber quien era el remitente. El boleto era un elegante boleto metalico dorado con letras negras, sin duda valdría medio año de salario o más venderlo en Ponyville; Anualmente se hacían un número límitado de ellos y muy pocos eran repartidos al público. Ebony lanzó el papel a la chimenea y guardó el boleto en una de las alacenas.

Aun tenía que acercarse a cuatro yeguas más, y no estaba seguro si sería fácil o díficil considerando las desventuras del día anterior. Salió de su casa y se encamino a Apple Sweet Acres confiando en que la potrilla amarilla del día anterior estuviera en lo correcto. Rodeó la ciudad y eventualmente pudo ver como los árboles de manzanas empezaban a devorar el horizonte. La granja de la familia Apple era sin lugar a dudas la más grande de todo Ponyville, cientas de hectareas cubiertas de verde y rojo. A Ebony como a muchos otros les sorprendía que entre cuatro ponys se encargaran de un terreno tan grande, pero año tras año la cosecha se terminaba a tiempo.

De rumores maliciosos, se decía de pony a pony, que originalmente cinco ponys habitaban la granja, siendo el quinto integrante una de las hijas de Granny Smith. Tiempo atras la hija había desaparecido y todo el pueblo se había dedicado a buscarla pero sin éxito. Un par de años despues, apareció nuevamente en Sweet Acres con un pequeño potrillo rojo a su lado y otra en el vientre. En su momento se había armado un escandalo porque el padre nunca apareció y ella se negó a dar su nombre. Años despues de que todo se había olvidado, nació el tercer hijo, o yegua en este caso. Despues de esto la hija de Granny desapareció nuevamente y nadie volvió a tocar el tema jamás, respetaban demasiado a Granny para preguntar al respecto y se había vuelto taboo en la ciudad hablar de ello.

Ebony al llegar al granero pudo ver a Granny Smith sentada en el portico en su silla mesedora.

- Buenos días – saludó cortésmente.

- Buen día jovencito - respondió Granny con su voz temblorosa -. Si estas buscando comprar manzanas ve con alguno de mis nietos, estan en los campos de atras. Si estas buscando trabajo, nos vendría bien una pata.

Ebony se despidió de ella y dió la vuelta al granero. Ahora que miraba a detalle, la granja necesitaba sin duda algo de mantenimiento. Se podía ver aquí y alla, unas cuantas tablas faltantes y un par de clavos salidos peligrosamente oxidados.

Atras del granero estaba un gran potro rojo arando los campos de cultivo con un azadon tan grande como el mismo, Ebony le conocía por varias referencias: Big Mac, probablemente el pony más fuerte de la ciudad, ganador por varios años seguidos como el cosechador más eficiente de Equestria, hasta que fue vencido por otra de las nietas de Granny recientemente; popular entre varias yeguas de Ponyville por su personalidad solitaria y su impresionante tamaño, e inclusive él no había podido evitar sentirse celoso de Big Mac cuando era más joven, ya que incluso en Cloudsdale había robado el corazón de más de una pegaso.

- ¡Buenos dias! - gritó Ebony llamando la atención del potro. Big Mac se detuvó y le indicó que se acercara. Ebony obedeció mientras que el potro se deshacía del azadón de su espalda.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte? - preguntó una vez que estaban frente a frente.

- Estaba buscando a Applejack, soy Ebony Eye – dijo extendiendo su pata.

- Big Macintosh – respondió regresandole el saludo. - Llegas tarde Ebony, Applejack salió hace unos unos minutos con una de sus amigas.

- ¡Oh! - '_Un viaje en vano_' pensó. - Bueno. Cuando regrese ¿podrias decirle que vine a buscarla?

- ¡Yup!

Ebony se disponía a retirarse cuando en lo más profundo de la granja se escucho un largo aullido seco. Ebony conocía ese sonido a la perfección: Lobos de Madera. Big Mac al parecer tambien sabía de que se trataba y salió al galope en dirección al aullido, Ebony despues de unos segundos fue tras de él, siguiendoló hacía los campos que se extendían del lado del bosque.

Big Mac estaba dando ligeros tropiezos entre los zurcos e irregularidades del terreno, pero Ebony que estaba acostumbrado a moverse por el bosque Everfree, rápidamente le dió alcance. No pasó mucho cuando llegarón a un terreno carente de arboles. Tres lobos de madera estaban alimentandose de lo que parecía ser un mapache. Tan pronto se dierón cuenta de la presencía de los ponys se girarón en dirección a ellos y empezarón a gruñir, moviendose lentamente hacía los lados, para intentar flanquearles.

Ebony ya tenía bastante experiencía con estas criaturas: un lobo no era ningun problema, siempre y cuando establecieras tu dominio y le dieras a entender que no iba a poder convertirte en su presa, normalmente en esos casos el lobo retrocedía sin provocar conflicto. Pero cuando eran dos o más, podía convertirse en un gran problema, ya que su mentalidad cambiaba al de un juego de cacería.

Big Mac actuó antes de que Ebony pudiera reaccionar o sugerir algo, y cargó contra el que tenía más cerca y de un cabezazo lo mandó volando un par de metros atras. El segundo de los lobos aprovechó la oportunidad y de un salto, encajó sus garras y colmillos en el lomo de Big Mac, el cual relinchó de dolor, mientras daba vueltas sobre su eje para intentar quitarselo de encima; el tercero se lanzó contra una de las patas del potro empezando a mordisquearle.

La situación pintaba mal. Ebony tenía que hacer algó; se acercó lo más que pudo a Big Mac, plantó sus patas delanteras en la tierra y dió una patada que por suerte aterrizó en las costillas del lobo que tenía encima, obligandoló a soltar al potro.

- ¡Fuera! - comenzó a gritar Ebony. Tenía que establecer su dominio sobre ellos superando el volumen de sus ladridos. - ¡Fuera!

El tercer lobo se alejó un poco decidiendo si volver a atacar o no; el pegaso le volteó a ver y comenzó a correr contra él; Tomando la mejor decisión, el lobo tomó los restos del mapache en su hocico y corrió lejos del enfrentamiento, los otros dos le imitarón y salieron aullando despavoridos, uno de ellos cojeando lentamente.

- Es el segundo día que los encuentro en la granja – dijo Big Mac que se había dejado caer sobre el suelo. Sus heridas no eran demasiado profundas pero estaba empezando a sangrar. - Esperó que con esto aprendan a evitar entrar en los cultivos.

- Debemos llevarte al hospital Macintosh, tus heridas no son muy graves, pero la saliva de los lobos de madera impide que las heridas se cierren – explicó Ebony ayudandole a levantarse. -. Vamos de pie.

Regresaron a la granja despues de reandar el camino terrozo. Granny al ver el estado de su nieto casi se desmaya, pero la seriedad de la situación la hizó mantenerse atenta. Ebony ayudo a Granny a colocar a Big Mac en uno de los establos, para despues ir a buscar ayuda a Ponyville: en el estado que se encontraba el potro, hubieran tardado más en llevarlo a la ciudad, a que si alguien fuera a la granja. En menos de una hora había regresado junto con la enfermera Redhearth a Sweet Apple Acres.

- Esta estable – explicó la enfermera a Granny y Ebony despues de atender a Big Mac – No fue nada grave realmente, pero no podrá realizar ninguna labor pesada durante un tiempo. Volvere en una semana para ver como esta el paciente.

Conforme avanzó el día, las noticias del ataque se hicierón el tema de conversación principal en Ponyville. Apple Bloom y Applejack habían vuelto tan pronto se enterarón de lo sucedido y no se habían separado de su hermano en varias horas. Otros familiares de la familia Apple y habitantes habían venido a ver al potro, principalmente varias yeguas solteras. Varios de sus primos estaban revisando los cultivos para verificar que ya no hubiera más peligros. La alcaldeza había prometido que se aumentaría la vigilancía en los suburbios y las granjas. Y finalmente como era de esperarse tras el incidente del equinoccio, varias falsas historias empezarón a circular: Todos creían haber visto lobos en la ciudad, otros decían que era la venganza de Nightmare Moon, algunos decían que no habían sido tres, sino treinta lobos los que habían atacado la granja, etc.

Despues de lo sucedido y que Big Mac le diera las gracias, Ebony no pudó rechazar la invitación de Granny a quedarse a cenar, a pesar de que quería alejarse de las multitudes que habían llenado la granja durante horas. Por segunda vez consecutiva sus planes habían pasado de una cosa a otra en un parpadeo.

Cerca de la puesta del sol la mayoría de los visitantes habían vuelto a sus casas con excepción de algunos familiares de la familia Apple que habían decidido quedarse en la granja en caso de que algo sucediera. Con el estomago llenó y el cuerpo cansado Ebony terminó acomodandose sobre un montón de henó a fondo del establo, eventualmente el sueño lo comenzó a invadir.

* * *

Applejack mientras tantó seguía a lado de su hermano. Su día tambien había resultado muy estresante, desde muy temprano había empezado con la cosecha de manzanas que habían madurado antes de temporada, seguido de una discusión con Rainbow Dash. Tras enterarse de que su hermano había sido herido, estuvo en la granja el resto del día bastante angustiada a pesar de que Big Mac le había dicho que no se preocupase.

Big Mac le había contado todo lo que había sucedido. Al parecer los lobos habían aparecido desde un día antes, pero en aquella ocasión escaparon al ser tomados por sorpresa. Su hermano esperaba que huyeran nuevamente el día de hoy al verle, pero aparentemente decidieron atacar; desde hacía años que no sucedía algo así en la granja, la abuela Granny había sido la última que se las había visto con un lobo de madera decadas atrás y en el bosque, según los relatos.

Luego estaba el pegaso gris: Ebony. El nombre bastaba para causar curiosidad en Applejack. Le había visto en alguna ocasión en alguna de las fiestas de Pinkie, más sin embargo no había tenido la necesidad de hablar con él, siempre prefiriendo la compañia femenina. Y de repente en unas horas se había involucrado en su vida; Por alguna razón Applejack tenía muy fresca la imagen de como había aparecido de la nada en medio del bosque, y de como sin dudarlo ni un segundo se había colocado entre ellas y la manticora, posiblemente salvandoles la vida. Y ahora le había salvado la vida a su hermano; era dificil ganarse el respeto de la yegua, y más aún su admiración, pero si alguien lo había logrado, era sin duda ese pegaso. Las imagenes y recuerdos de Ebony la habían ayudado a... distraerse... en las últimas noches.

Una vez que todos los visitantes se habían ido, se aseguró que todas las puertas de la granero y establo estuvieran bien cerradas, un poco de protección adicional nunca estaba de más. Pronto una versión exhausta de la yegua naranja, se arrastraba hacía su habitación para dormir, cuando le vió dormido sobre un montón de heno.

Ahí estaba el pegaso que le había quitado el sueño, dormido sin saber que estaba siendo observado.

Applejack miró a su alrededor, era la única yegua despierta en el establo; Se acercó haciendo el menor ruido posible y bajo la luz de las velas aprovecho esta oportunidad para mirarlo de cerca. Su rostro tranquilo, su pelaje gris ligeramente cubierto de una ligera capa de polvo, su melena oscura que había atrapado unas cuantas ramas de manzano, sus patas que aun tenían un poco de lodo seco; Ese pegaso sin duda no tenía miedo a ensuciarse las patas como la mayoría de los ponys que había conocido. Su mirada comenzó a deslizarse hacía más abajo, pero la escaza luz le impidió ver lo que su curiosidad estaba buscando; al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó y retrocedió sobre sus pasos casi tropezando con una manzana perdida haciendo algo de ruido.

Con miedo a que le hubiera despertado, le volteó a ver y no pudo evitar sino soltar una pequeña risa cuando Ebony comenzó a roncar uniendose al coro de ponys que estaba durmiendo en el establo. Applejack arriesgandose a ser descubierta, se acercó a el pegaso gris y le dió un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias – fue lo único que susurró la yegua. A continuación continuó el camino hacía su habitación.

Ebony abrió ligeramente los ojos y pudo ver borrosamente como la yegua se alejaba y se perdía en la oscuridad. Posteriormente volvió a quedarse dormido sin saber si había sucedido realmente, o había sido parte de sus sueños, eventualmente lo olvido.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque Everfree, el anciano, estaba visitando los sotanos del viejo castillo de Canterlot. El paso del tiempo y fenomenos naturales, habían hecho colapsar gran parte del castillo y un número importante de los tuneles, que alguna vez habían servido para conectar con las bodegas y una boveda subterranea. El viejo unicornio se estaba abriendo paso con su magia poco a poco, moviendo rocas de varias toneladas como si fueran pedazos de papel. Era sin lugar alguno un unicornio bastante poderoso, pero ni los castillos, ni los hechiceros pueden hacer nada contra el paso del tiempo; Y su estamina rápidamente se agotaba, cada roca costando más trabajo que la anterior.

- ¡Maldito bosque! - se decía a si mismo mientras que sudando removía una roca más – Drena mi magía como una esponja. Si tan solo fuera cien años más joven.

Tras unos minutos de pesada labor, pudo ver una tenúe luz al final del túnel. Con un último esfuerzo retiro los últimos escombros que bloqueaban su camino y entró a una especie de anfiteatro subterráneo. La luz de su cuerno iluminó la lugubre camara: Candelabros rotos, frascos vacios, velas secas, una gran pizarra negra que había colapsado con el deshuso, en terminos generales parecía un salón de clases combinado con la arena de un coliseo completamente construido en piedra.

El viejo unicornio cerró los ojos y se concentró por unos segundos, mientras su cuerno brillaba con una intensa luz de azul. Luego empezó a hacer una rabieta y maldecir nuevamente a la nada:

- ¡Vine en vano! - pronunció sin medir el tonó de su voz. El techo se sacudió dejando caer una lluvia de polvo en la habitación - ¡No era en este lugar! ¡Estaba tan seguro!

Siguió un momento maldiciendo, cuando algo en el centro de la habitación llamó su atención.

Lentamente, el anciano bajo los escalones de la sala hasta llegar al centro de la misma. Ahí se extendía una especie de plataforma de granito con una luna dibujada en el medio, a un lado de esta, se encontraban los huesos de un alicornio que hacía mucho había pasado a mejor vida. El anciano no pudo evitar sino suspirar al descubrir los restos.

- La esperaste, ¿no es asi? - dijo inclinandose sobre los restos – Siempre tuviste un corazón demasiado grande para ti.

Tras unos minutos de silencio meditativo, el anciano retiro el cuerno del craneo del alicornio.

- Para que no caiga en malas manos – dijo guardandoselo bajo su capa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la sala buscando un lugar donde el piso se hubiera fracturado -. Bueno... creo me queda un poco de magia para darte un entierro adecuado. Quizas mi visita no fue del todo en vano.


	5. Capítulo 4: Recuerdos

_Siguiente capitulo el fin de semana posiblemente. ¡Joder con el editor de ff, se volvió a comer palabras!  
_

**_S_**

* * *

En una nube sobre Ponyville, una pegaso azulada con melena multicolor, había regresado de una rutina de arduo entrenamiento. Todas las tardes despues de sus tareas habituales, y su siesta vespertina, intentaba romper su propia marca en dar la vuelta a la ciudad, seguido de una serie de maniobras acrobaticas que esperaba algún día le consiguieran su merecido puesto entre los Wonderbolts.

Esta semana había sido diferente.

Rainbow Dash no había podido romper ninguna de las metas que se había establecido a si misma. A pesar de no ser temporada de estrus, había tenído que interrumpir todos sus entrenamientos los últimos dias cuando empezaba a notar ciertas... agradables... sensaciones en sus cuartos traseros, distrayendola a medio vuelo. Incluso había tenido la mala suerte de que esto sucediera cuando iba descendiendo a gran velocidad, haciendola estrellarse con el suelo, objeto o criatura que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

Dash se lanzó sobre su cama frustrada consigo misma y su situación. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que había compartido la cama con alguien y no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más pasaría antes de que la oportunidad se le presentara.

- ¡Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhh! - ahogaba sus quejas con el vacio. Si bien es cierto que ponys como ella estaban catalogados por la sociedad como dispuestos a TODO, ella prefería por mucho la compañia de alguien cercano a la de una yegua desconocida. Pero en Ponyville no había tenido la suerte de encontrar a yegua o corsel que compartiera sus gustos y... preferencias.

Claro, siempre estaba la posibilidad de ir con cierta pony rosada, pero los recuerdos de despertar en un calabozo vestida en latex aun le causaba escalofrios de solo pensarlo. Esa era solo una opción para casos de emergencía extremos.

- Bueno Rainbow – dijo mientras se miraba al espejo que tenía sobre su cama -. somos tú y yo nuevamente esta noche.

Comenzó a deslizar una de sus patas hacia abajo mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que las sensaciones del tacto fluyeran, mientras su pata viajaba hacia su entrepierna. Tras unos segundos de calidez llegó a su destino y arqueo instintivamente su espalda mientras soltaba un ligero gemido.

Empezó a mover lentamente su pata, mientras que sentía como la sangre corría por a sus alas, extendiendose en todo su explendor. Era una sensación maravillosa que intentaba repetir tantas veces le era posible. Poco a poco empezó a sentir un rápido palpitar entre sus piernas, mientras que sus caderas comenzaban a moverse de forma natural.

Abrió los ojos y se miró nuevamente en el espejo; se relamio los labios y no pudo evitar hacer una mirada lasciva. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada y no pudo evitar sino sonreir para si misma. Sus otros labios habían cobrado vida: comenzaban a abrirse y cerrarse, mientras que un liquido translucido lubricaba su pubis y empezaba a empapar sus sabanas. Era hora de otro tipo de _'entrenamiento'_.

La respiración de Rainbow empezaba a hacerse más agitada con cada minuto que pasaba, y una placentera presión comenzaba a acumularse dentro de ella. No quería perder más el tiempo: comenzó a masajear su pequeño... botón, cada vez con mayor velocidad.

- Hmmmmmmmmm – sus gemidos iban volviendose tambíen cada vez más largos. Estaba muy cerca de llegar al climax. Su mente empezó a viajar rápidamente entre los rostros sus antiguas parejas y fantasías:

Airheart, una hermosa yegua blanca, que le había ayudado a descubrir su verdadero yo.

Dash comenzó a acelerar el ritmo.

Bluebell que le había enseñado a 'compartir' la experiencia.

La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba más y más.

Gilda, la mejor noche de toda su vida.

Se acercaba el momento.

Orange Box, la inocencia encarnada y su única aprendiz.

Podía sentirlo.

Los Wonderbolts, su fantasía más profunda.

Sus músculos empezaban a tensarse.

Su mente dejó de obedecerle y desvio sus recuerdos al pegaso gris que habían encontrado en el bosque Everfree.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h!

Toda la presión acumulada fue liberada en segundos. Sus jugos explotarón en un orgasmo como los que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Perdída en el placer, no le importó lo que hubiera causado esta avalancha de sensaciones y cerro sus patas disfrutando cada milesima de segundo.

Se giró en su cama y se puso boca abajo, levantando su traseró al aire. La sensación aún estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. Con ambas patas siguió masajeandose freneticamente hasta volver a alcanzar nuevamente el climax... dos veces... tres veces. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y se relajo sobre su cama; agotada ante la montaña rusa de sensaciones, no podía hacer otra cosa que jadear con la lengua de fuera: Sus instintos animales habían encerrado con llave al cerebro.

El tiempo se volvió una ilusión. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había corrido. El sudor de su cuerpo se había enfriado y la fría brisa nocturna empezaba a regresarla a la realidad. Tenía mucha sed.

Intentó levantarse de su cama pero al hacerlo sus piernas le fallaron, haciendola caer al suelo. No tenía ni la energía, ni la voluntad suficiente para volver a la cama. Simplemente extendió una pata y jaló al suelo una cobija de su cama. Si había una ventaja en vivir en una nube, era que todo estaba hecho del mismo material.

No se molesto siquiera en apagar las luces. Pronto estuvo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Era la mañana del quinto día desde el equinoccio y Ebony se empezába a preocupar de no tener nada que reportarle a Celestia. En cinco días solo había podido acercarse a dos de las yeguas, si es que encargar un abrigo y limpiar una biblioteca contaban como una forma de acercamiento; ¿que tal que algo crucial había sucedido, mientras él seguía intentando integrarse al círculo social de las yeguas? Nervioso, se prometió a si mismó duplicar su esfuerzó en los dias siguientes.

Había salido temprano de la granja Apple Sweet Acres al no encontrar una excusa para acercarse a Applejack. En el trayecto a su casa, Raindrops otra de las pegaso que trabajaba para el correo, le detuvó.

- Correo – dijo soltando desde las alturas un sobre amarillo, sin detenerse.

Era una carta de la alcaldía dirigida a Ebony y otros ponys que recibían su salario del presupuesto de la ciudad. Debían presentarse en el Refugio Animal a lo largo del día. Al parecer, despues de lo que le sucedió a Big Mac, se había decidido colocar una cerca de madera en las zonas más vulnerables que colindaban con el bosque Everfree: La escuela, el refugio y varias granjas estaban primeras en lista.

Todo Ponyville sabía que el Refugio formaba parte de la casa de Fluttershy, pero sinceramente, Ebony no sabía si estaba preparado para dedicar el tiempo necesario a la pegaso pelirrosa.

La verdad era que se conocían desde muchos años atras, cuando aun vivían en Cloudsdale; En aquellos años nunca surgió la necesidad de comunicarse el uno con el otro, pero se ubicaban entre si al ser 'El peor pegaso de la clase' de sus respectivas generaciones: Fluttershy que era dos años menor, siempre fue llamada _'La pegaso debilucha'_ ya que sus alas apenas si podían levantarla unos metros; Ebony por su parte obtuvo el sobrenombre de _'El pegaso inútil'_ tras su accidente con la manticora, ya que sus alas no respondían a ningún estimulo y era incapaz de levantar el vuelo.

Cuatro años despues el destino los hizó coincidir nuevamente en Ponyville: Los orgullosos padres de Fluttershy habían construido el Refugio Animal, despúes de la graduación de su hija, mas o menos al mismo tiempo que Ebony había conseguido un trabajo como guardabosques de Everfree. Sus vidas fuerón tranquilas independientemente.

Pasado un tiempo, el refugio fue creciendo y más animales llegarón a vivir en él: Conejos, tortugas, ratones, perros, gatos y todo tipo de ave imaginable habían llegado con el paso de las estaciones.

Como era de esperarse, prontó Fluttershy no se pudo dar abasto en alimentar a muchos de ellos: Sus criaturas comían más de lo que su pequeño jardín podía producir y tampoco tenía dinero para comprar alimento para todos en la ciudad; así que quizó tomar medidas drasticas al no encontrar solución: Buscar directamente el alimento. Posiblemente una de las peores decisiones que tomó Fluttershy en su vida.

Si bien es cierto que en las noches el bosque Everfree es un lugar extremadamente peligroso, tambien lo es el hecho de que hay grandes cantidades de hongos, plantas y vegetales que no se pueden conseguir en otros lados; algunos nutritivos, otros venenosos, una buena cantidad de alucinogenos e inclusive más de uno... mágico, por ejemplo: había relatos de un naranjo que daba sus frutos a cada salida del sol; leyendas de la infizanahoria, que volvía a crecer cada vez que era mordida; historías de una flor azulada capaz de quitarte aquello que más quieres; entre muchas otras.

Todos conocian esas historias y a pesar de ello, Fluttershy entró al bosque Everfree en busca de la solución a sus problemas, mayor fue su imprudencia al no avisar a nadie.

Fue una suerte para ella, que cierta criatura la siguiera hasta los bordes del bosque.

Esa misma noche antes de poder conciliar el sueño, un golpeteo desesperado en la puerta levantó a Ebony de su cama. Era uno de los tantos conejos al cuidado de Fluttershy. Ebony miró al conejillo blanco, que alterado, que no dejaba de señalar en dirección al bosque. Preocupado por la situación, el pegaso siguió a la criatura hasta uno de los caminos que se perdían dentro del bosque.

Había llovido los días anteriores y el camino estaba hecho un lodazal, pero eventualmente se abrió paso en el bosque y despues de horas de andar a ciegas, encontró a una Fluttershy mojada y temblorosa a los pies de un ábol. Sus ojos seguían el movimiento del pegaso, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

- ¿Estas bien? - recordaba claramente haberle dicho, pero Fluttershy no había reaccionado. Él sabía que Fluttershy estaba paralizada, quizas envenenada. - ¿Te mordió algún animal? ¿Comiste alguna planta?

Fluttershy dirigió su mirada al árbol. Ebony en la oscuridad intentó seguir sus ojos, tras unos segundos comprendió; Fluttershy había comido la fruta de un árbol de acacia: Una muerte casi segura para un Pony.

En un principio Ebony no supó como reaccionar, era la primera vez que una vida dependía de él y consideró la posibilidad de darla por muerta, pero un golpeteo de en su lomó le había hecho reaccionar. El conejo le había seguido. Ebony se mordió el labio inferior, claramente palido y nervioso ante una situación de emergencía, ella lo miró y por un segundo perdió toda esperanza.

Ebony tomó varias bocanadas de aire rápidamente, sobreventilandose y luegó se dió un golpe en el hocico para entrar en calor.

- No te va a gustar lo que voy a hacer – dijo el pegaso mirando fijamente a Fluttershy que pudo ver la llama de convicción en sus ojos. No supó si sentirse aliviada o preocupada, pero finalmente no podía hacer nada.

Ebony se acercó a ella y le abrió la boca a la fuerza: su mandibula estaba completamente tensada por las tóxinas; Introdujo una de sus patas en la boca de la yegua, mientras que con la otra masajeaba fuertemente su estomago. Los ojos de Fluttershy empezaron a lagrimear y empezó a producir gemidos de dolor, el conejillo tras ver esta reacción empezó a golpear al pegaso sin causarle realmente daño, Finalmente Ebony alcanzó su objetivo: la úvula de la imprudente pelirrosa.

Su cuerpo reacciono instintivamente: se levantó de un salto y a continuación empezó a toser y vomitar un liquido amarillo mezclado con un poco de sangre. Ebony se colocó sobre ella en una posición comprometedora rodeandola con sus brazos alrededor del estomago y aplicando presión.

- Debes dejar que salga todo.

Despues de repetir dos veces más el procedimiento completo. Ebony regresó a Ponyville con la unicornio sobre el lomo.

El resto del recuerdo se difuminó con el paso del tiempo: Fluttershy estuvó internada un par de meses en la clínica de Ponyville; Hubó un programa de adopción de mascotas; Habían llegado a un acuerdo para que Ebony consiguiera ciertos alimentos en el bosque; lo demás era borroso y empezaba a mezclarse con otros recuerdos.

El tiempo siguió su curso y su relación se hizó cada vez más distante e incomoda, hasta que ya no cruzaban palabras. Cuando ella necesitaba algo que no podía conseguir, le dejaba una nota y varios dias despues vendría a recogerlo.

Y así habían continuado hasta la fecha.

El pegaso suspiró, dió la vuelta y empezó a andar hacía refugio. Si iba a ser una mañana engorrosa, sería mejor terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

* * *

En el castillo de Canterlot la semana había estado llena de movimiento: La noticia del regresó de la Princesa Luna era un acontecimiento que nadie había esperado dentro del castillo; Iniciando por el hecho de que no existían siquiera habitaciones adecuadas para otro miembro de la realeza igual de importante que Celestia.

Los ponys al servicio de Canterlot habían tenido que improvisar, convirtiendo una de las torres de la academía en una elegante habitación, usando varios de los muebles antiguos de la princesa que aparentemente tenían más de mil años.

A pesar del buen trabajo que habían hecho al modificar el castillo en tan poco tiempo, nada les había preparado psicologicamente para estar en presencia de Luna: La ceremonía de recibimiento había iniciado sin ningún problema en los jardines de Canterlot, donde la mayoría de los habitantes habían salido a verla. Celestía dió un discurso dandole la bienvenida a su nueva casa. El problema fue cuando Luna se acercó a dirigirle unas palabras a todos los visitantes.

Tan prontó se acercó al estrado, el cielo se nublo y una oscuridad antinatural empezó a inundar al jardin.

- HABITANTES DE CANTERLOT – había comenzado el discurso. La voz de Luna parecía acompañada por el estruendo de una tormenta y los susurros de la noche. Una gran parte de los ponys que presenciaron esa escena, salierón al galope temiendo por sus vidas, aquellos que se quedarón fue porque simplemente no podían moverse de su lugar del miedo. Celestía fue la única que no se alteró en lo absoluto, e inclusive parecía que había disfrutado de la reacción de varios de los invitados: por ejemplo, no había podido suprimir una pequeña risa cuando una unicornio empezó a dar vueltas en circulos buscando una salida y había terminado saltando por una ventana.

Tras este evento, los habitantes y guardias del castillo procuraban evitar a Luna cuando les era posible. Ella mientras tanto, se había pasado los dias recientes en la biblioteca estudiando varios libros para ponerse al tanto de lo había sucedido en Equestría en los últimos siglos.

Cierta tarde Celestía visitó a su hermana tras la salida del sol.

- ¿Estas bien Luna? - preguntó la princesa, interrumpiendo una de sus lecturas.

- ¿Hmm? Oh, eres tu Tía – respondió cerrando el libro -; Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Por que no habría de estarlo?

Celestía le sonrió y le abrazó tiernamente.

- Me refiero a que si no te esta costando trabajo adaptarte.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo. Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero nada realmente nuevo. Lo que me preocupa es que parece ser que hay cosas que no puedo recordar.

Celestía tuvó un pequeño nudo en el corazón al escuchar estas palabras, ella sabía que sucedía.

- ¿A que te refieres Luna?

La princesa de la noche suspiró acercandose a una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, su mirada en el horizonte.

- No lo se Tía. Algo me dice en el interior que hay algo varias cosas que debo recordar, pero cada vez que creo que estoy apunto de hacer memoria, los recuerdos escapan de mi mente.

Celestía se acercó a Luna a mirar el horizonte, su hermana apoyó la cabeza contra ella. Celestía la rodeó con una de sus alas.

- No te preocupes Luna, si es algo importante, tarde o temprano lo recordaras.

Aunque lo cierto era que Celestía, aun siendo la criatura más poderosa de Equestria, deseaba con todo su ser que nunca llegara ese momento.


	6. Capítulo 5: Sugarcube Corner

_Wow... Hay personas con problemas. Recibí 2 MPs pidiendome que incluya ciertos fetiches en la historia. No le pides a un desconocido que satisfaga tus gustos. Lee la historia y disfrutala, no te gusta o no tiene tus fantasías: Ve a buscar otra o escribe una. / ¬¬ Supuestamente el editor de ff tiene compatibilidad completa con odt pero pues nada van 3 capitulos donde se come todas las palabras con anotaciones, creo volvere al bloc de notas.  
_

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurrió mejor de lo que había esperado. Al llegar, Ebony se había encontradó con Fluttershy tan pronto arrivó al refugio, y tras saludarla, ella corrió a esconderse en su casa. Después de estar seguro que la situación no podría ser más embarazosa, se ofreció a traer el material de construcción para estar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de esa zona.

En unos cuantos viajes había terminado con su tarea y uno de los supervisores de la construcción le dió a firmar varios papeles para certificar su asistencia. _'Lo que tiene que hacer uno para ganarse el sustento'_ pensó Ebony, tras terminar con los trámites burocráticos.

Minutos después estaba nuevamente libre caminando por las calles en dirección a Ponyville.

Tras su intento fallido con Applejack y sin nada que reportar, sería mejor quemar su mejor carta antes de tiempo: Sugarcube Corner, la mejor pastelería de la ciudad sin duda alguna. Inclusive Ebony, que no era un fan de los sabores dulces, podía negarse a una rebanada de pastel de chocolate ocasionalmente. El lugar era bastante popular por sus cupcakes personalizados, una idea que había implementado Pinkie Pie al llegar a trabajar con la familia Cake; los pastelillos habían tenido tanto éxito, que era imposible conseguir algo si llegabas despues de la hora de la comida en un fin de semana.

El edifició era imposible de pasar por alto ya que parecía ser una casa hecha de dulces y chocolates con un muffin gigante adornando el tercer piso. Al entrar no pudo evitar sino sentirse sofocado entre la multitud de ponys que estaban mirando los mostradores, pero el aroma de la pastelería al llenar sus pulmones lo tranquilizó. Rápidamente encontró la melena rosada de Pinkie entre la múltitud y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Pinkie lo reconoció inmediatamente.

- ¡Hola Ebony! ¡Acercate al mostrador! - dijo la yegua con su alegre disposición, mientras le entregaba una caja a otro de sus clientes. - ¡Sabía que vendrías a buscarme!

Ebony ligeramente confundido ante esta contundente afirmación arqueó una ceja. Como muchos de los habitantes de Ponyville sabía que si uno podía estar seguro de algo, es que nadie podía saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Pinkie Pie, así que decidió seguirle un poco el juego buscando algo de terreno sólido.

- ¡Que mal! Creí que había ocultado mi presencía a la perfección.

Algo hizó 'click' en el cerebro de la yegua al escuchar esta respuesta.

- ¡Te faltan mil años de entrenamiento para que puedas sorprenderme joven saltamontes! - dijo Pinkie que un momento a otro se había puesto una falsa barba blanca y le miraba con el gesto fruncido. Ebony no estaba seguro si estaba entrando en terreno peligroso o simplemente Pinkie Pie estaba siendo Pinkie Pie. Estando consiente de los riesgos, decidió seguirle un poco más el juego.

- Tarde o temprano el alumno supera al maestro – respondió devolviendole la mirada de modo desafiante.

Pinkie parecía disponerse a saltar sobre él, cuando por suerte, un unicornio detrás de él no pudo sino dar un gruñido de desaprobación. Detras de Ebony se había comenzado a formar una larga fila de ponys esperando ser atendidos.

- ¡Ups! - dijo Pinkie al ver que la línea se extendía hasta la puerta – Parece que nuestro duelo tendrá que esperar. ¿Por que no me te sientas en una de las mesas? En un momento estare contigo.

Ebony obedeció y camino hacía la mesa más cercana. Su cerebro hizó corto circuito, al ver que Pinkie Pie ya se encontraba sentada en ella, haciendole señales para que la viera.

- ¿Que no estabas atendiendo al unicornio? - dijo el pegaso volteando a señalar el mostrador, solo para ver que efectivamente Pinkie seguía atendiendo a sus clientes. Regresó la mirada a la mesa y ahí estaba nuevamente la yegua rosa. Mostrador. Mesa. Mostrador. Mesa. A veces era mejor no cuestionar la naturaleza de las cosas - Ooooooooooooooooook...

Ebony tomó asiento confundido. Mientras tanto una unicornio magenta estaba entrando en Sugarcube Corner con la intención de satisfacer los antojos de su estomago, tan prontó vió a Ebony en una mesa cerca de la ventana se dió la media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido.

- Bueno ¿De que querías hablar? - dijo la Pinkie que se encontraba en la mesa -. Puedo oler en el aire que estas buscando respuestas, pero ¿Respuestas a que? ¿Viniste a buscarme a caso para pedirme mis recetas secretas?, ¿El secreto para la paz mundial?, ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! ¡Viniste para organizar una fiesta!

La yegua hablaba a mil por hora y Ebony estaba teniendo problemas para seguirle el paso. Sin mencionar que no podía definir si los instintos de Pinkie eran agudos, había sido coincidencia o simplemente sus intenciones eran demasiado claras. Tambien cabía la posibilidad de que Pinkie Pie solo estuviera siendo Pinkie Pie.

- Lo siento – continuó en su verborrea -. Pero ya tengo planeada una fiesta el día de hoy. Prometí a mís amigas que esta noche hariamos una pijamada para volver a festejar la llegada de Twilight. ¿Puedes creerlo? Le organicé una fiesta hace unos días y no estuvó presente. En serio ¿Quien no va a su propia fiesta?

Pinkie continuó hablando durante varios minutos. Explicandole al pegaso la importancia cósmica que tenía el asistir a tu propia fiesta, al parecer la integridad espacio-tiempo dependian de ello.

Tras lo que parecía ser una eternidad Pinkie le dió una oportunidad para que pudiera decir algo.

- ¡Ya se! ¿Por que no vienes conmigo a la fiesta? Seguro que a las demás les encantará que vayas.

Eso podía ser muy practico. Ebony levantó su pata para responder, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

- ¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos en casa de Twilight en la noche!

Y dicho esto la yegua se levantó y se fue saltando hacía la cocina de la pastelería. Iba a ser una noche incomoda probablemente.

* * *

Twilight iba caminando de regreso a la biblioteca. Había salido con intenciones de comprar un pastel para la noche, pero la situación había requerido medidas evasivas de emergencia.

Toda su vida había mantenido una apariencía de rectitud. Twilight: La aprendiz de Celestía, la primera protegida de la princesa en siglos. El título llevaba integrado una apariencia que Twilight se había encargado de mantener por casi una década. Twilight: La mejor estudiante de toda la académia, asistencia perfecta, control mágico impecable, cuadro de honor durante seis años seguidos, se había graduado antes de tiempo y sin duda alguna, la peor yegua en desempeño físico, aunque esto último tambien era de esperarse.

Y ahora despues de toda una vida de logros, un pegaso había descubierto uno de sus secretos. Si lo revelaba al mundo aunque fuera por accidente, la reputación de Twilight estaba perdida.

Las últimas noches se había dedicado completamente a la busqueda de un hechizo para borrar la memoria de cualquier pony, más sin embargo ¡No había nada! Ni un solo hechizo para borrar los recuerdos en casi quinientos libros que contenía la biblioteca. ¿La alteración de memoría estaba considerada como magía ilegal? ¿Valdría la pena el riesgo de ir a la sección prohibida de Canterlot o estaría solo creando un mayor problema? La mente de Twilight daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el mismo asunto.

Lo que había comenzado como admiración por el pegaso, se había convertido en miedo despues de que Spike le invitara a cenar. Sus libros... selectos, estaban seguros contra Spike; nunca leía nada que no tuviera que ver con dragones. Pero no había previsto que alguien más pudiera accidentalmente revisar su colección privada. El pegaso debía desaparecer de su vida.

Twilight dió la vuelta en una calle solo para encontrarse con Applejack, la cual estaba cerrando el puesto que tenía Apple Sweet Acres en la ciudad.

- ¡Twilight! Justo me disponía a ir a buscarte. ¿Ya esta todo listo?

- ¡Hey! Hola Applejack – respondió -. Casi esta todo listo. Solo nos falta algo para comer.

- No te preocupes vaquera. Seguro que Pinkie llevara algo para comer.

Emprendieron nuevamente el camino hacía la biblioteca. Applejack estaba actualizando a Twilight sobre el ataque de los lobos de madera a la granja, la unicornio estaba completamente desconectada de los eventos que habían despertado las preocupaciones en Ponyville las últimas veinticuatro horas, explicando como su hermano había peleado dos dias seguidos con las criaturas, adornando la historia y omitiendo ciertos detalles.

- Vaya, no sabía que los lobos se atrevieran a entrar en una zona tan poblada. Normalmente esas criaturas no se alejan del árbol donde nacieron.

Twilight tomó las riendas de la conversación el resto del camino hablando de sus experimentos recientes, pero Applejack parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Twilight – interrumpió la yegua naranja, cambiando la ruta para tomar un camino más largo. -. Tu eres una unicornio bastante objetiva. ¿No es así?

- Me gusta pensar que lo soy – respondió ella, viendo hacía donde se dirigía esa pregunta.

- Hmm. ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta que quede entre nosotras dos?

Twilight tenía virtudes y defectos como todos los ponys. Pero la curiosidad, era la caracteristica de mayor doble filo que poseía y no pudo sino mostrar un extremo interes en la pregunta. Posiblemente se arrepentiría en unos segundos.

- Claro, para eso estamos las amigas.

Applejack se mordió la lengua. Por un seugndo tuvó dudas sobre si había querido realmente compartir ese momento con la unicornio, pero ya era demasiado tarde y había formulado la pregunta. Tomó aire y dijo:

- ¿Que opinas sobre Ebony Eye?

La pregunta había tomado a Twilight con la guardia baja.

Allí estaba nuevamente en la historia: Ebony Eye, el pegaso que debía ser eliminado de la faz de Equestria; Frente a ella, Applejack, la yegua más sincera y honesta que había conocido en su vida; Y sin embargo Twilight no podía decirle la verdad. La amistad y los secretos personales no iban siempre de la mano.

- ¿A que te refieres? - respondió finalmente con una evasiva mientras se empezaba a sentir un nudo en su estomago, sin saber que estaba haciendole las cosas más dificiles a Applejack.

La yegua no sabía que decir, pero necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema. Suspiró y decidió confiar ciegamente en su amiga.

- Me refiero a... ¿Consideras...? ¿Si pudieras...? - no encontraba las palabras correctas. Asi que volvió a la pregunta inical -. Pues solo eso ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre él?

Twilight pensó que jugar con evasiones no llevaría a ningun lado. Quiza una respuesta neutral la sacaría de esta situación.

- Esta bien... creo. No he podido conocerlo lo suficiente para formarme una opinión – dijo intentando sonar poco convencida. Lamentablemente para ella, Applejack tomó su respuesta de manera positiva, animandola a continuar.

Le relato brevemente lo que Big Mac le había contado y de como el pegaso había terminado salvandole aparentemente. La manera en que Applejack contó la historia, había sido un knock out para Twilight. Su instinto femenino claramente le decía que había algo más en sus palabras. Si bien tenía unos dias de conocerla, por lo que había escuchado de Rainbow Dash, era raro ver a Applejack feliz; No porque fuera una yegua deprimida, sino que a pesar de su actitud positiva, actuaba normalmente de una manera muy madura.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, junto a ella podía ver claramente una Applejack feliz como una potrilla en una dulcería. Cada palabra tropezandose con la siguiente, en una lucha de mente contra corazón. Algo en el interior de Twilight le dijo que la cosas iban a ser más complidas de ahora en adelante.

Despues de varios minutos de lenta caminata llegaron por fin a la biblioteca, había ruido dentro, posiblemente Fluttershy ya había llegado. Antes de entrar Applejack detuvo a Twilight.

- Gracias Twilight – dijo la yegua, jalando a Twilight contra ella -. Necesitaba contarselo a alguien.

- Cuando quieras Applejack – respondió, abrazando a su amiga, sintiendo una puñalada metaforica en el alma.

Abrió la puerta deteniendose en seco al ver quien estaba dentro. Las demás ya habían llegado, pero con ellas estaba el motivo de sus preocupaciones. El pegaso innombrable estaba platicando con Spike a uno de los divanes.

- ¡Oh! ¡Twilight! ¡Applejack! - dijo Pinkie - ¡Las estabamos esperando!

Applejack entró detrás de Twilight y al ver a Ebony no pudo más que sentir una sensación calida en su vientre.

Pinkie Pie empezó a aplaudir ritmicamente.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Twilight! - dijo Rainbow Dash, aplaudiendo un poco. Twilight salió de su trance y perdió por completo la compostura.

- ¿¡Que hace él aquí!? - gritó Twilight señalandole. Todos voltearon a ver a Twilight confundidos. Ebony sabía bien lo que estaba pasando.

La yegua notó rápidamente su error e intentó salvar la situación.

- ¡Creí que era una noche solo de chicas! - dijó rápidamente, evitando hacer una escena.

- ¡Ups! - respondió Pinkie Pie sacando la lengua de lado – No sabía que era una de esas fiestas. Yo lo invite para hacer más divertida la reunión.

Ebony se levantó sin saber si debía retirarse o no, sospechando las razones de la reacción de Twilight.

- ¿Pero que con Spike? - pregunto Rarity, desviando la conversación hacia otro lado – El tambien es varón.

Su excusa había sido destruida.

- Bueno Spike es... Spike. Es como una de nosotras.

- ¡Hey! - se quejó Spike.

- A vamos cariño – dijó Rarity a su amiga –, lo hecho, hecho esta. No vamos a correr a Ebony de la fiesta.

Twilight suspiro. No quería darle razones al pegaso para ponerse de su lado malo.

- Esta bien... Puede quedarse – dijo derrotada.

La peor situación posible para ella había ocurrido. Debía volver a tomar control de la situación para que Ebony no dijera ni pio en lo que transcurría la fiesta.

El pegaso por su parte volvió a acomodarse en el sillón un poco más tranquilo. Fluttershy platicaba con Rarity, Pinkie estaba preparando una especie de ponche mientras Applejack la miraba, Rainbow Dash volaba en circulos en la habitación. Todo parecía haberse tranquilizado.

Por un momento consideró que por un momento que su misión habría fallado, pero quiza solo estaba siendo paranoico. La noche era joven aún.


	7. Capítulo 6: Pijamada

_No estoy teniendo tanto tiempo como había esperado para escribir este fic. Llevar dos a la vez es pesado._

**_D / S_**

* * *

El anciano entró en la casa de la alcaldeza despúes del atardecer. Su capa remendada estaba hecha girones y cubierta de lodo secó.

- ¿Que es ese olor? - dijo una voz al fondo de la habitación. Era la alcaldeza Mare que aún no se había percatado de la llegada del anciano. Al verle no pudó evitar lanzar una mirada de desaprobación. - ¡Mirate! ¿Donde has estado los últimos dias?

El viejo la ignoró, mientras se servía un vaso de sidra.

- Pondré a calentar agua – continuó -. Hueles a perro mojado.

Tras unos minutos y despúes de un baño el unicornio estaba nuevamente en una condición aceptable. Mare y una taza de té le estaba esperando en la sala.

- ¿Y bien...? - dijó Mare un poco estresada

- ¿Y bien que? - respondió el anciano tomando asiento en uno de los divanes.

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? - la alcaldeza empezaba a desesperarse sabiendo que el viejo estaba jugando con ella.

El unicornio empezó a tantear su capa hasta extraer un viejo pergamino. Lo extendió frente a ella; Parecía ser un mapa extremadamente antiguo de una región de Equestria.

- Este es un mapa del antiguo reino de las dos hermanas – dijó señalando el sígno de un castillo al centro -. Originalmente creí que la anomalía del bosque provendría de allí, ya que finalmente en algún momento ese fue el lugar más mágico de toda Equestría. Pero, me equivoque.

El viejo dobló el mapa mostrando otra zona diferente.

- Ni la antigua escuela, ni el templo sobrevivieron así que es imposible buscar ahí. Ciertamente lamentable, me hubiera gustado visitarlos una vez más antes de morir. Pero unos cuantos siglos son suficientes para convertir el terreno más solido en un cementerio.

Volvió a doblar el mapa mostrando una zona marcada con el nombre de _'Jardines'_.

- ¡Luego esta el maldito bosque! - exclamo señalando una especie de piramide en el centro – Esos arboles no son del todo naturales. Han absorbido de una u otra manera con el paso de los siglos parte de la magia de la zona y se han estado extendiendo sin control en toda la región. Intente dirigirme al antiguo Altar de Celestia, pero es imposible navegar entre esos arboles, interfieren con mi mágia y terminé dando vueltas en circulos por horas.

El unicornio finalmente lanzó el mapa a la chimenea, haciendoló arder rápidamente.

- ¡Y por si fuera poco, ese mapa no sirve de nada! Hace seiscientos, inclusive quinientos años, me hubiera ayudado a encontrar el camino más rápido, pero el lugar ha cambiado por completo. Ahora la antigua comarca real no es sino un nido gigante para criaturas que se sienten atraidas por las presas débiles.

- Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con Lobos de Leña mientras no estabas, ahora que lo mencionas.

- Lobos de Leña ¡ja! - se burló el anciano – Mientras estuve en el bosque vi desde hormigas de fuego, parasitos del pantano, e incluso un dragón. Esos lobos deberian de sus menores preocupaciones, no son mucho más peligrosos que un perro de carne y hueso.

La alcaldeza le dió la razón, tomando en cuenta que sabía con quien estaba hablando. Poniendole al tanto de lo que había pasado con los lobos.

- Si los lobos estan saliendo del bosque, es simplemente porque ya no se sienten límitados al mismo – decía Mare. -. En caso de que sea así posiblemente en el futuro otras bestias sentiran curiosidad por ver que hay fuera y si eso sucede tendremos que estar preparados.

El viejo estaba ignorando a la alcaldeza, aún enfocado en sus propios pensamientos.

- Dime Mare... - le interrumpió el viejo -. ¿Dices que la princesa le encargó a un pony vigilar a las yeguas elegidas?

Mare asintió.

- ¿Crees sea posible que me lo presentes?

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta el momento. Había pasado casí una hora desde que la pijamada había comenzado sin que hubiera incidentes. Twilight no se había separado ni un solo momento de Ebony, vigilandole en cada movimiento que hacía, mientras terminaban de escuchar a Rainbow Dash que no dejaba de hablar de los nuevos trucos que había estado practicando. Eventualmente no tuvó nada más que contar y llegarón a una pausa en la conversación.

- Y bueno... - dijo Rainbow Dash intentando romper el silencio - Nunca te he visto en las nubes de Ponyville Ebony. ¿Donde vives?

El pegaso decidió limitarse a contestar la pregunta para tener que evitar explicar su condición física.

- Hmm. Bueno, vivo en una cabaña al sur de Ponyville, justo antes de entrar en el bosque Everfree. Es lo más conveniente para mi trabajo.

Al parecer su explicación había atraido la atención de todos en la sala menos de Fluttershy. Quizas porque era nuevo dentro ese pequeño circulo.

- ¡Ja! - gritó el dragón – Twilight no me creía cuando le dije a que te dedicabas. Me ha estado pidiendo que...

Twilight tapó la boca del dragón antes de que pudiera continuar.

- Jejejeje – soltó una risa nerviosa la unicornio lavanda, que parecía un poco perturbada.

Rainbow Dash había dejado de dar vueltas en aire y había decidido aterrizar a lado del pegaso con una mirada de escepticismo en la cara.

- Hmmm. No lo se... - dijó finalmente – eso suena algo cool. ¿Pero que tiene de emocionante trabajar vigilando el bosque?

Era claro para todos que Rainbow quería que escuchar algo sorprendente antes de dar la aprobación a su trabajo. Quizas era por la bebida de flores fermentada que estaba tomando, o quizas porque quería subirse el ego por unos minutos, pero Ebony decidió ornamentar sus labores comunes.

- Bueno, si bien es cierto que la mayoría de los dias solo me encargo de evitar que algún pony entre accidentalmente al bosque, en ocasiones, tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda para rescatar a cualquier habitante de Ponyville.

Al parecer todas estaban esperando que continuara. A Ebony en lo particular no le gustaba mucho meterse hasta el cuello en un mar de mentiras, pero la atención que tenía en el momento le impulsó a continuar.

- Así como fuí tras de ustedes hace unos días, me ha tocado en otras ocasiones rescatar a muchos ponys que entran por una apuesta o que solo van para demostrar su valentía. La mayoría de las veces logro sacarlos antes de que algo malo ocurra, pero ha habido más de una vez que cae la noche antes de llegar a los bordes del bosque y estas en las fauces de lo desconocido.

Spike, Twilight y Rainbow Dash estaban al borde de sus asientos poniendo atención a cada palabra. Quizas unos cuantos adornos más, no harían mucho daño.

- En el bosque he vistó desde sanguijuelas del tamaño de mi pata, hasta arañas del tamaño de la biblioteca. Con algunas criaturas he tenido que pelear, porque no te queda otra opción. Otras son simplemente tan grandes y fuertes que lo único que puedes hacer es huir o convertirte en su aperitivo. Pero bueno, alguien debe encargarse de ese trabajo.

- ¡Wow! - fue lo único que pudo decir el dragón tras una pequeña pausa.

- ¡Jum! - Dash intentó rápidamente cambiar su mirada emocionada a una actitud compasiva – Supongo que es un trabajo aceptable.

- Un momento ¿Haces todo eso solo? - preguntó Twiligh sinceramente sorprendida – Estoy segura que la alcaldeza tendría puestos a varios guardias en los límites del bosque, si el lugar es tan peligroso como dices.

Lo cierto es que no. Muy rara vez habían surgido problemas en las fronteras del bosque y con el paso de los años el puesto de Ebony se había vuelto menos y menos importante hasta que solo estaba él. Por lo poco que sabía gracias a la alcaldeza Mare, nadie había ocupado su puesto en más de diez años.

- Pues no. Llevó solo todos estos años desde que llegue de Cloudsdale.

Su audiencia estaba bastante callada. Todos sin palabras.

Pronto el silencio se hizo demasiado largo, el hechizo se rompió y cada quien volvió a distraerse con otra cosa. Platicas de mesa ayudaron a que el tiempo pasara rápidamente y cerca de la media noche Fluttershy y Applejack se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, ya que tenían trabajo desde el amanecer.

El ponche eventualmente empezó a aflojarle los cascos al resto y en el calor de la fiesta todas las inhibiciones se habían perdido. Twilight platicaba con su mayor enemigo sobre su vida en Canterlot. Spike se había quedado dormido encima de Rarity. Rainbow y Pinkie estaban compitiendo por ver quien aguantaria en beber más, lamentablemente el ponche se terminó antes de que pudieran tener una ganadora.

El animó empezaba a perderse, y no queriendo terminar con la fiesta Pinkie tomó una botella vacia.

- ¡Chicas! - dijo llamando la atención de todos, agitando la botella vacia – Creo ya es la hora.

- ¿La hora? - preguntó Twilight confundida - ¿Hora de que?

- ¿No es obvio? Ninguna pijamada esta completa sin un tradicional juego de Verdad o Reto.

- Nunca lo he jugado.

- ¿¡Que!? - Pinkie estaba sorprendida.

Todos subieron al cuarto de Twilight para escapar del frio que empezaba a hacer en el salón de la biblioteca, mientras que Pinkie le explicaba brevemente a la unicornio las reglas del juego. En unos minutos los ponys que aun quedaban despiertos estaban sentados en un circulo preparados para jugar.

Pinkie giró la botella, la tensión del primer resultado era muy grande, ya que siempre iba a marcar la dificultad mínima del resto del juego. Finalmente se detuvo señalando a Rainbow Dash.

- Empiezas tu Twilight – dijo Pinkie -. Es tu fiesta.

- Esta bien... creo. - respondió Twilight que aun no tenía del todo claro la dinamica del juego - ¿Verdad o Reto Rainbow Dash?

- ¡Ja! ¡Reto desde luego!

Twilight por lo que había entendido minutos atras, tenía que preguntar algo o retarle a algo que la persona se negaría hacer. Si se negaba a hacerlo la persona perdería y ya no podría jugar. El objetivo era sacar a todos para poder definir un ganador. Los perdedores deberían obedecerle el resto del día.

Twilight no tenía un pelo de tonta: Rainbow Dash era una atleta practicamente, los retos fisicos estaban fuera de lugar. Debía ser algo que fuera en contra de su personalidad.

- ¡Lo tengo! - exclamó Twilight – Te reto a actuar como una gallina.

Rainbow Dash perdió un poco de su confianza inicial. Pero inmediatamente se levantó y empezo a caminar sobre sus patas traseras y moviendo sus patas delanteras a manera de alas.

_'Cluck-có' _empezó a imitar el sonido clásico de las gallinas. No podían negar que lo había hecho bastante bien. Despues de un minuto de andar por la habitación, Rainbow Dash giró la botella.

Era el turno de Rarity.

- ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad

Rainbow Dash tenía muchos retos en la cabeza. Pero siempre le costaba trabajo preguntar algo interesante. Rarity, una de las yeguas más bellas de Ponyville. _'Eureka'_ pensó Rainbow Dash para si misma mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Cual es tu secreto más oscuro? - dijó, señalando a Rarity de manera acusatoría.

Rarity no supó que hacer. Efectivamente esa pregunta la había agarrado con las manos en la masa. Podía salir en ese momento del juego y evitar por completo la humillación, pero en parte por el alcohol que corría por sus venas y por el hecho de no querer ser la primera en salir respondió:

- Confió en que esto no salga de estas paredes. Pero la verdad es que... ODIO a la mayoría de mis clientes. Se creen mejores que los demás, sobre todo los más ricos. Y cuando salen deseo que algo malo les pase.

Eso había sido intenso y liberador. Pinkie y Ebony fueron definitivamente los más sorprendidos y tenian la boca abierta.

Rarity tomó la botella y la giró para cambiar nuevamente el tema. El juego continuó durante varios minutos para que todos entraran en confianza. Rainbow Dash había tenido que darle un beso a Spike, que seguía dormido; Twilight había bebido un vaso de salsa picante en contra de todo su sentido común; Pinkie les había contado sobre su primer amor; etc.

Despues de casi media hora por fin aterrizó en Ebony.

- ¿Verdad o reto? - preguntó Rainbow Dash

- Verdad – respondió intentando jugarsela de manera segura.

Dash lo miró por unos momentos pensando en que preguntarle.

- Sabemos poco de ti Ebony, así que aprovechare para que nos reveles tu secretos.

Ebony trago saliva preguntandose si había hecho lo correcto en haber elegido _'Verdad'_.

- Actuas muy amistoso ante todo mundo, pero sin embargo nunca he escuchado que hayas tenido una pareja. ¿Que te gusta? ¿Yeguas o Corceles?

Todas esperaban su respuesta. Ebony se tranquilizó, creyendo que la pregunta iba a ser más díficil, así que decidió jugar con ellas.

- Corceles – respondió el pegaso.

La reacción había sido exactamente la que había esperado. Rainbow Dash mostró una cara de sorpresa enorme al punto de que parecía que su madibula iba a tocar el suelo; Twilight había torcido el cuello en señal de confusión, con una mirada conflictuada. Rarity solo le había sonreido en señal aprobatoria de sus decisiones, mientras que Pinkie le estaba apaudiendo.

- No, solo bromeaba - dijo Ebony que no pudo evitar reirse -. Debieron haber visto sus caras. Me gustan las yeguas.

Rainbow le dió un golpe amistoso. Todas le voltearon a ver con un rostro de desaprobación, pero luego se unieron a las risas.

- ¡Hey! No puedes jugar con nosotras asi.

Ebony se disculpó aun riendo para si mismo y giró la botella. Era nuevamente el turno de Rarity que con el ambiente de indiscreción y endorfinas aceptó como reto cantar una de las canciones de Pinkie Pie. Poco a poco el resto de las yeguas se únio a coro para cantar y pronto se olvidarón del juego.

Cerca del amanecer, ya casi todos estaban durmiendo en el suelo de la habitación de Twilight.

Ebony aun seguía despierto y decidió bajar a la biblioteca a refrescarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se sentó en el primer sillón que estaba en su camino. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

La había pasado muy bien, como no lo había hecho en años. Pero todo lo que había pasado era realmente una mentira y por ello su moral estaba en los suelos. Originalmente había aceptado venir para poder darle un reporte de las actividades de las seis a la princesa y nada más, pero ellas lo habían aceptado en sus círculo, le habían contado sus secretos y se habían humillado frente a él.

Ebony no podía evitar sentirse un traidor en el fondo. Quizas con el tiempo Celestia lo liberaría de sus tareas y podría volverse realmente un amigo para ellas. Su mente empezaba a vagar entre recuerdos, de sus viejos amigos en Cloudsdale.

- Eres un pegaso divertido – dijo una voz detrás de él. Twilight estaba bajando las escaleras con ojeras de cansancio bajo sus ojos. - No podía dormir. No aguantó los ronquidos de Rainbow Dash.

Twilight se acercó a él. Ebony pudó notar claramente el aliento alcoholico de Twilight. Ella se acomodó junto a él a pesar de que era un sillón de una sola plaza.

Ebony la rodeo con una pata y prontó el calor corporal de los dos se únio en uno solo adormilandoles. Terminarón acomodandose en cuchara†, Ebony detrás de Twilight.

- Creo te juzgue mal – dijo ella, recargando su cabeza en Ebony, mientras empezaba a conciliar el sueño.

Ambos podían sentir la totalidad del cuerpo del otro, y varias ideas cruzaron por la mente de cada uno. Pero pronto se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

† Spooning / Googleenlo


	8. Capítulo 7: Twilight

_Capitulo corto. Posiblemente no haya actualizaciones hasta el viernes. Todo depende del trabajo y esas cosas._

**_S_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la voz de Rarity despertó a Twilight. Abrió los ojos para ver como Spike se estaba despidiendo de ella, prometiendo irle a ayudar más tarde, acto seguido el dragón cerró la puerta y con una mirada emocionada se dirigió a la cocina.

Twilight pensó en dar los buenos dias a Spike, pero no quizó moverse de su lugar; a pesar de haber dormido en la sala, estaba muy comoda y tranquila como hacía mucho tiempo no estaba. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía cansada ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas y menos aún a los efectos secundarios del día siguiente.

Despúes de unos segundos Spike salió de la cocina con una bolsa bajo el brazo. Era su turno de ir a hacer las compras matutinas. Twilight cerró nuevamente los ojos y fingió dormir.

- Voy a salir por algo de desayunar – el dragón le susurró para no alarmarla. Tenía malas experiencias al intentar levantarla de golpe, inclusive una cicatríz poco visible -. Regresare en una hora.

La unicornio recordaba a la perfección como había terminado su noche: Había bajado las escaleras un poco mareada, huyendo de los endemoniados ronquidos que una de sus amigas, para encontrarse con cierto pegaso gris, el cual la recibió junto a él, protegiendola del frio de la noche.

Ebony, el pegaso que debía desaparecer. Por accidente o por curiosidad había tomado uno de sus libros preferidos y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo lo estuvo leyendo. Ahora conocía sus secretos personales que nadie debía saber; al punto que había dedicado horas a estar borrando todas las notas en los bordes de las páginas '_¿Que había estado pensando cuando escribí esas cosas?'_. Y sin embargo esa noche su opinión sobre él nuevamente había cambiado. Durante toda la fiesta no mostró ninguna intención de revelar sus perversiones secretas, había mostrado su lado divertido y no había sido un mal perdedor cuando ella lo hizó actuar como un mono en algún punto del juego. No sabía que hacer con él.

Twilight volvió a abrir los ojos una vez que escucho que Spike había cerrado la puerta, su mente ya había despertado por completo, solo era cuestión de que el cuerpo se pusiera al mismo nivel. Llevaba unos minutos sintiendo una extraña presencia en su espalda baja y sospechaba de lo que se trataba. Su naturaleza curiosa requería una comprobación, pero su necesidad de estar siempre en control de la situación pedía tambien que no hubiera testigos sobre sus posibles reacciones.

Lentamente se separó del pegaso, para no despertarle y tras unos segundos pudo ver que sus sospechas estaban fundamentadas. Era tal como en varios libros que había leido sobre biología equina; ahí entre las patas traseras de Ebony estaba la tan llamada 'Erección matutina'. Twilight entendía que era un proceso natural en muchas criaturas masculinas entre los mamiferos, generado por la acumulación de sangre con poco oxígeno o una vejiga llena, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver una en la vida real y mucho menos de cerca.

Twilight se alejó un poco del pegaso, temiendo que despertara de un momento a otro. Pero poco a poco podía sentir como el líbido iba tomando control de su cuerpo.

Estaba completamente consciente de que el análisis y el interes cientifico, estaban siendo desplazados poco a poco por la lujúría y la curiosidad morbida, pero no hizó nada para evitarlo. Sin hacer ruido se movió por la biblioteca cerrando las cortinas, persianas y verificando que no hubiera nadie más en la casa. Al subir a su habitación, pedó ver que Rainbow Dash seguía acostada en su cama, pero era claro que no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas. El riesgo de poder ser descubierta empezó a despertar algo en el interior de Twilight de manera inconsciente, y solamente cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Volvió a descender a la biblioteca. Ahí seguía Ebony, sin que nada hubiera cambiado.

Dentro de su cabeza pensamientos desenfrenados empezaban a acumularse: _'Tu propia curiosidad te ha exitado ¿no es así guarrilla?, imagina todo lo que podrías hacer con él' _se decía a si misma.

Adrenalina empezaba a correr por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía como una cazadora acechando a su presa: Ella tenía el control total de la situación y podía hacer todo lo que quisiera. Las límitaciones sociales estaban bajo llave hasta que Spike retornara. Su cuerno brilló por unos segundos, tras lo cual intentó mover a Ebony.

No había respuesta.

Había utilizado el mismo hechizo que constantemente usaba con el dragón cuando necesitaba un tiempo a solas en las noches.

- Quince minutos – dijo al silencio. Todo aquello que pudiera aprovechar debía hacerlo en ese lapso de tiempo.

Se acercó a al corcel. Estaba a punto de romper la barrera de la inmoralidad y no había nadie que pudiera detenerla.

Empezó con algo sencillo. Acercó su pata a Ebony y acarició su melena, luego su hocico, su cuello, poco a poco fue bajando, descubriendo cada parte de su anatomía. Quería descubrirlo, observarlo, investigarlo... usarlo.

Twilight estaba empezando a sentir una sensación hirviente entre sus propias piernas, pero no dejó salir su lado animal, no podía a arriesgarse. Continuó con su exploración hacía lugares más interesantes.

Ahí frente a ella, a unos centimetros de sus ojos estaba el motivo de sus deseos carnales: El sexo. Era exactamente como lo habían descrito en cientas de historias.

- Unas ¿once o doce pulgadas? - decía Twilight que no apartaba la vista del falo –. Supongo que has de haber hecho a más de una yegua feliz ¿no?

Su imaginación viajo rapidamente a pensar en lo que se sentiría ser montada por un semental como en sus libros y rapídamente tuvó que cruzar las piernas para evitar un final prematuro.

- Bien Twilight – se dijó a si misma, intentando darse confianza -. Ya llegaste hasta aquí. No hay vuelta atras.

Twilight acercó su pata lentamente a su objetivo. El primer contactó la hizó retroceder, cuando el miembro respondió expandiendose y endureciendose un poco más. Ebony seguía completamente dormido. La unicornio cambio su acercamiento y con la misma cantidad de determinación que de miedo, lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, pudiendo sentir su textura carnosa y vibrante.

El aroma era fuerte y los niveles de feromonas altos. Su cerebro se estaba apagando y le estaba empezando a costar trabajo concentrarse.

Las piernas de Twilight se abrieron en contra de su voluntad y un rápido orgasmo explotó dentro de ella.

- Mmmmmmm – gimió Twilight. El climax había sido muy pequeño, pero tan inesperado que simplemente no había estado preparada mentalmente para suprimirlo. Ahora estaba bofeando intentando recuperar rápidamente la compostura.

Twilight quería sentirlo dentro, pero sabía que la posición del pegaso en el sillón simplemente era impractica para lo que ella quería. Usar su magía para moverlo era un riesgo, ya que un par de años de experiencia le habían enseñado que su magía era completamente inutil despues de la autosatisfacción. Un poco frustrada se tuvó que conformar en sentarse sobre él, no completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Despues de unos minutos de intentar encontrar una posición comoda, decidió consultar uno de sus libros.

Su cuerno brilló nuevamente y despues de unos segundos un libro flotaba escaleras abajo.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí – dijo mirando página tras página, mientras tanto seguía con sus patas masajeando el miembro de Ebony para que no perdiera el interes. - Necesito seriamente volverme más flexible, no entiendo como se supone voy a lograr la mitad de estas posturas.

El tiempo seguía pasando y en el piso de arriba Rainbow Dash estaba despertandose al detectar un olor familiar.

- ¿La amazona? ¿El tigre? - Twilight había intentado encontrar una posición que se adaptara a la su situación, pero simplemente no había nada que pudiera lograr con facilidad.

Enfrascada en su búsqueda. Twilight claramente olvido dos cosas. La primera: que el tiempo seguia su curso y ya había pasado el lapso que originalmente se había impuesto.

La segunda y más importante: Que tambien los sementales tienen su límite.

El pegaso en sueños se sentia en las nubes; Estaba reviviendo los recuerdos de su primer amor y el descubrimiento del placer unos años atras, y aunque era consciente de que se trataba de solo un sueño, no podía evitar sino sentir que era real, totalmente ignorante de lo que estaba pasando. Tras lo que le había parecido una eternidad, no pudo evitar volver a vivir las sensaciones de aquella primera vez y explotó en un mar de sensaciones.

Twilight empezó a sentir como el miembro de Ebony estaba aumentando su temperatura y entonces se dió cuenta de lo que realmente había estado haciendo. Le había estado masturbando, le había proporcionado un clopjob†. Era demasiado tarde para prevenir el desastre que estaba a punto de suceder en la habitación.

Instintivamente soltó el miembro en el momento que se vino en un mar de satisfacción. Todo duró unos segundos y pronto empezó a perder tamaño.

El sillón estaba hecho una calamidad: La leche del corcel estaba en todos lados, inclusive la había bañado a ella. Este episodio fortuito regresó a Twilight a la realidad.

- ¿Que he hecho? - se dijo a si misma.

El miedo pudo más que sus necesidades carnales y de un salto se levantó para empezar a cubrir su huellas.

Corrió a la cocina por varios paños de tela y comenzó a limpiar las manchas más obvias. Despues de unos minutos, la escena ya no parecía tan caótica. Había ciertas manchas que no iba a poder explicar si alguien preguntaba, así que decidió que lo mejor era deshacerse de los visitantes para poder llevar a cabo con más tranquilidad una limpieza profunda.

* * *

En el piso de arriba Rainbow Dash había regresado a la cama despúes de haber presenciado una secuencia de acciones que aun no podía terminar de digerir.

Twilight. ¡Twilight! ¡TWILIGHT! Había estado aprovechandose del pegaso mientras dormía. El olor natural de feromonas la había despertado y la había hecho encaminarse hasta parte más alta de la escalera, donde tenía una vista perfecta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se había sentido inicialmente traumatizada, pero luego de comprobar que no podía ser vista empezó a sentirse exitada. Su naturaleza voyeurista había salido a flor de piel y no pudó evitar unirse a su amiga desde la lejanía.

Vio como Ebony se corría sobre la unicornio y ella tambien alcanzó su autosatisfacción, mordiendose la lengua para no gritar.

Todo había sido tan rápido.

Despúes de eso, vió como su amiga se dirigía a la escalera, por lo cual regreso a la cama y se cubrió por completo con la sabana escapando de la realidad.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando pudo escuchar una voz desde la entrada de la habitación:

- Rainbow Dash – era Twilight - ¿Estas despierta?

El corazón de Rainbow empezó a acelerarse. ¿La había visto quizas?

Twilight se acerco al bulto entre las sabanas y empezó a moverla. La pegaso simplemente fingió ignorarla por un momento y luego respondió.

- Cinco minutos más – dijó con su mejor voz de cansancio fingido.

Twilight abrió las cortinas y se retiró del cuarto. Rainbow se levantó considerando escapar por una de las ventanas. Pero al acercarse pudo ver como su amiga estaba sacando a la calle a una versión zombificada de Ebony, su cuerno brilló por un momento y el pegaso comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Eso es legal? - dijo Rainbow más o menos entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

Rainbow siguió observando la escena unos minutos más. El pegaso seguía dormido e iba caminando lentamente en dirección hacía una fuente. Al llegar se fue de hocico y aterrizó en el agua despertando muy confundido, Rainbow no pudó evitar sentirse un poco mal por él.

Abrió una ventana y voló hasta Ebony.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó preocupada.

Ebony la miró aun sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Recordaba una fiesta, un sueño agradable y haber despertado en una fuente.

- Creo que si – respondió el pegaso mojado y desorientado.

Rainbow decidió no mencionar nada de lo que había ocurrido.

- Vamos, te acompañare a casa.

* * *

Spike había regresado y estaba preparando el desayuno.

En el baño de la biblioteca mientras tanto Twilight estaba sentada en la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente se llevara todos sus problemas.

- Soy un asco – se dijo a si misma -. Practicamente violé a un pony.

Se había dejado llevar por la situación y su lado oscuro había salido a brote. Comenzó a llorar y tras unos minutos decidió volverse a poner su máscara.

Quería disculparse con él, pero tenía pavor de las repercusiones que podría traer esto.

Cuando se termino el agua caliente se dijó a si misma que se convertiría en una mejor persona de ahora en adelante. Pero en el fondo sabía que cuando menos lo esperara su lado oscuro volvería a salir a la luz.


	9. Capítulo 8: Descontrol

_No tuve tiempo para escribir esta semana. Capitulo mediocre :D Nos vemos el lunes posiblemente con algo de mayor calidad._

* * *

La casa de Ebony se ubicaba al sureste de Ponyville, unos cuantos metros dentro de Everfree. Había sido construida treinta años atras o un poco más, cuando aún se le daba importancia al cuidado del bosque, y por casi diez años permanecio abandonada hasta que Ebony descubrió su talento y decidió que su destino estaba en ese lugar.

En comparación al resto de la ciudad, era un edificio bastante simple: Una cabaña sencilla y amplia de un solo piso, sin muros internos que dividieran la cocina o la habitación, del resto. Al parecer había sido originalmente diseñada para albergar a varios Ponys, pero siendo el pegaso el único miembro activo, el lugar parecía desproporcionado y una gran parte estaba vacío.

Rainbow Dash llegó sin problemas, guiandose por sus indicaciones. Al entrar Ebony no pudó evitar irse directamente a la cama; el hechizo de Twilight al parecer aún tenía influencía sobre el pony.

- Gracias Rainbow – fue lo último que dijo Ebony antes de caer rendido en su habitación. Por dentro le empezaba a carcomer la idea de que tenía trabajo pendiente, pero la suavidad de su cama pronto le ayudó a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

La yegua por su parte aun estaba un poco incomoda con dejarlo solo. Tenía muy vivas las imagenes de lo que había pasado en la biblioteca y decidió quedarse unos minutos más para tranquilizarse.

Aprovechó para darle un vistazo a la casa.

El lugar estaba bastante polvoso y algo desordenado: un par de prendas tiradas alrededor de la cama, un par de manchas de comida en la mesa, las ventanas mostraban una imagen opaca del exterior producto de no haberse limpiado en meses... en conjunto, la casa le recordaba un poco a su primera vivienda, antes de mudarse a las nubes sobre Ponyville.

Rainbow decidió buscar algo de comer. Tenía hambre y consideró que robar un poco de comida a Ebony sería el pago proporcional por haberlo traido a casa. Se dirigió a la cocina. Sobre una mesa auxiliar estaban amontonados varios papeles, notificaciones de la alcaldía principalmente. Ella tambien estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de notas como todos los que trabajaban en control de clima.

Empezó a abrir las alacenas en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca; muchas cajas de cereal y latas de conservas. Sin mucho de donde elegir terminó preparandose un pan con jalea. Ebony parecía vivir de la misma manera que ella. Quizas con un poco menos de higiene.

Mientras estaba buscando algo de leche para acompañar su desayuno, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Rainbow un poco desconfiada al saber que estaban tecnicamente dentro del bosque, dudo inicialmente si abrir o no, finalmente no era su casa. Se asomó por una de las ventanas y pudó ver a Fluttershy alejandose en dirección a su casa. Definitivamente era a la última yegua que hubiera esperado ver en ese lugar.

Dash abrió la puerta y le dió rápidamente alcance.

- ¡Hey Fluttershy!

La yegua casi muere del susto al escuchar una voz detrás de ella, lanzandose al primer arbusto de matorrales que vió. Poco a poco asomó la cabeza y al ver de quien se trataba recuperó su seguridad

- Buenos dias Rainbow Dash – respondió Fluttershy en un volumen de voz muy bajo -. No esperaba a encontrar a nadie aquí a estas horas de la mañana.

- Jeje. Larga historia – rió mientras descendía a tierra -. Yo tampoco hubiera esperado verte en el bosque.

- Oh si, vengo muy seguido - Fluttershy parecía bastante animada -. Ebony es muy amable y me ayuda a alimentar a mis animales.

- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó un poco incredula – En la fiesta practicamente no se dirigieron la palabra.

Fluttershy agachó la cabeza sin saber que responder. Toda su confianza parecía haberse perdido. Dash notó esto y cambió el tema para no hacer tan incomoda la situación.

- Vamos Fluttershy, acompañame a desayunar.

Dicho esto emprendierón el camino de regresó a la cabaña. Fluttershy estaba perpleja al ver a donde se dirigian. Rainbow la invitó a pasar como si se tratara de su propia casa; viendo a su amiga confundida le explicó lo que había sucedido, omitiendo una gran cantidad de detalles.

- Es la primera vez que entró a su casa – empezó Fluttershy que estaba mirando la cabaña. Su mirada se detuvo en Ebony que dormía en una cama al fondo -. Es exactamente como imaginaba que sería.

- Si, despues de pasar un tiempo con él puedes imaginarte más o menos el tipo de vida que lleva - respondió Rainbow mientras empezaba a devorar su desayuno.

- Debe ser bastante triste vivir en este lugar. Digo, en el sentido de que estas aislado viviendo en un lugar desolado.

Rainbow asintió. La cabaña quedaba finalmente a varios minutos de la casa más cercana.

- Supongo que si él esta comodo viviendo de esa forma esta bien – prosiguió Fluttershy -. Aunque lo que no me explicó es como puede aguantar las noches en el bosque. A mi me daría pavor no saber lo que se oculta en la oscuridad.

Fluttershy se sentó finalmente en la mesa y empezaron a hablar de nimiedades. Rainbow Dash dominando una gran parte de la conversación.

- Y dime Fluttershy... ¿Como es que se conocen?

Fluttershy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, escondiendo su cabeza detras de una caja de cereal.

- ¿No te acuerdas de él?

Rainbow negó con la cabeza.

- Estaba con nosotras en la academía de Cloudsdale. El estaba en alguna generación arriba de nosotras.

Rainbow intentó hacer memoria, pero no recordaba a ningún pegaso con las caracteristicas de Ebony. Aunque la verdad era que no recordaba a muchos ponys de aquellos tiempos, la academia en su momento llegó a tener grandes generaciones de pegasos. Eventualmente el tema murió.

Despues del desayuno las yeguas continuarón revisando a detalle la cabaña para ver que clase de corsel era Ebony, mientras él seguía perdido entre sueños. No encontraron nada realmente impresionante, con excepción de un boleto para la Gala, lo cual les pareció peculiar considerando que no parecía el tipo de pony que disfrutara de ese tipo de eventos o tuviera acceso a conseguir uno.

Devolvieron todo lo que habían movido a su lugar para no causar sospechas y llegado el medio día cada una se fue por su lado.

Mientras las yeguas se alejaban, una figura oculta entre la maleza les observaba. Planeando su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

La tarde llegó a Ponyville con un fuerte viento que traía nubes desde lejanas tierras. Spike que había salido a buscar gemas en las orillas del río, no pudó sino tiritar al sentir las corrientes de aire que estaban para helar los huesos. Muchos ponys habían decidido volver a sus casas despúes de haber sido sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de clima.

- Raro – dijó el dragón para si mismo -. No es temporada de frio.

No prestó mucha atención y volvió a sus actividades.

Si bien todos los dragones nacían con ciertos talentos únicos entre si, todos compartian el instinto nato de encontrar la riqueza alla donde se encontrara, y gracias a esto, en un par de horas había llenado dos baldes con pequeñas piedras preciosas que estaban escondidas entre los guijarros del río.

Rarity y él, en los pocos dias de conocerse habían llegado a un acuerdo para que el dragón la ayudara a conseguir gemas preciosas para sus diseños, a cambió de... nada. Con ese trato era claro que Spike había salido perdiendo, pero así es el amor. Su único _'pago'_ por la ayuda que proporcionaba, era poder estar en compañia de Rarity la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tras encontrar una gema más de entre las piedras, el viento volvió a soplar con mayor fuerza. Esta vez era un viento gélido, como el que solo se encuentra en la cima de las montañas más altas. Spike sabía que algo no estaba bien. Tomó las gemas que había recolectado y se dirigió a la boutique carrusel. Varios ponys seguían con sus actividades, aunque claramente preocupados de estas extrañas condiciones climaticas.

Rarity lo estaba esperando en la boutique con una taza de chocolate caliente. La unicornió se había puesto un elegante abrigo de lana de color púrpura, ligeramente de una tonalidad más clara que su cabello.

- Gracias Spike – dijó al ver todas las gemas que había traido – con esto será más que suficiente para los vestidos de las chicas.

Los dos estaban mirando por la ventana viendo como muchos de los ponys estaban buscando refugio del frio. El cielo se había oscurecido y tenía toda la apariencia de que una nevada caería en cualquier momento.

Spike dejó la taza y sintió como algo empezaba a formarse en su garganta. Soltó una pequeña flama y apareció de entre las llamas un pequeño pergamino cerrado.

- Una carta de la princesa.

El dragón que no tenía sentido de la privacidad la abrió.

"_Querida Twilight: No pude evitar notar unas extrañas nubes sobre Ponyville. No me agrada su apariencia. Informame de cualquier anormalidad"_

- Hmm. Parece que algo esta pasando – dijo finalmente -. Será mejor que regrese con Twilight.

El dragón se despidio de Rarity y salio corriendo a la interperie. La temperatura era absurda; por un momento considero volver a la boutique y esperar que el clima volviera a la normalidad, pero los mensajes de la princesa siempre tenian prioridad.

Dió la vuelta en la primer calle y se dirigió corriendo a la biblioteca.

Cuando pudo ver a lo lejos el edificio, se detuvó en seco. De las ventanas surgía una intensa luz blanca que parecía estar parpadeando. Spike miró hacía el cielo, las nubes se estaban concentrando justamente sobre la biblioteca.

- ¡Oh Celestia! ¿Que hiciste ahora Twilight?

El dragón corrió a la puerta principal, pero no pudó entrar. Parecía que el acceso estaba sellado.

En la calle solo un par de ponys estaban al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno se acercó a ayudarle.

- ¿Que voy a hacer? - se preguntaba Spike. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. No era la primera vez que alguno de los experimentos de Twilight se salía de control, pero esto era más de lo normal. - Debó buscar ayuda.

Spike se encamino hacía Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie quizas no sería de mucha ayuda, pero era la yegua más cercana.

* * *

Tan pronto el dragón desaparecio calle abajo, el viejo unicornio hizó acto de presencia. Una fuente mágica había surgido de un momento a otro en medio de Ponyville minutos atras y no le causó ninguna sorpresa al ver de donde estaba surgiendo tanto poder. Por lo que había podido informarse gracias a Mare, es que ese lugar era la biblioteca. Donde el elemento de la magia actualmente estaba reposando bajo el cuidado de una de las aprendices de Celestia.

- Era de esperarse que tarde o temprano algo así sucediera.

El anciano se teleportó dentro de la biblioteca cuidando que no hubiera testigos en los alrededores. El origen estaba en algún lugar en el piso de arriba.

Cubriendose los ojos se abrio paso hasta llegar a la segunda planta. En la habitación superior vió que la aprendiz de la princesa estaba en una especie de trance, sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Sobre ella estaba la tiara que representaba a su elemento.

- Ya veo – dijo el viejo -. Intentaste manipular más magia de la que tu cuerpo podía aguantar.

El viejo sin inmutarse ante impresionante escenario, extrajo el cuerno que había recuperado previamente, y simplemente lo usó para tocar el cuerno de la aprendiz. Tan prontó hizó esto, todo el caos llegó a su fin: Las nubes se disiparón y la yegua cayó semiconsciente al suelo.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó Twilight a la figura que frente a ella.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Estaba nuevamente sola.

Minutos despues llegó Spike acompañado por Pinkie. De una u otra manera al parecer la situación se había arreglado por si sola.


	10. Capítulo 9: Pensamientos

_Hmm, raro. Nunca recibo MP's pero cuando recibo... son peticiones de no abandonar la historia._  
_No pienso hacerlo, lamentablemente no he tenido tampoco tiempo para escribir. Trabajar siempre tiene sus altas y bajas. Estas dos semanas me ha sido imposible tener más de 15 minutos libres de manera continua. Espero que el viernes todas mis cargas se terminen._

* * *

Ebony había dormido hasta la puesta del sol. Al levantarse no pudo sino evitar maldecirse a si mismo ya que había perdido un día de trabajo y posiblemente recibiría un regaño al no haberse presentado. Tocaría fingir haber estado enfermo o algo así.

Tenía recuerdos borrosos de lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca pasada la media noche. Pero al parecer todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, ahora sabía mucho más de las yeguas y aparentemente se había ganado la confianza de algunas.

Al haber despertado en su casa, pudó hacer memoria de que Rainbow lo había ayudado a regresar en la mañana. Aún así no podía explicarse porque había dormido tanto tiempo. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta y había estado acumulando estrés y cansancio desde tiempo atrás.

Miró el reloj de pared, pasaban de las siete de la tarde. Ya era demasiado tarde para ir con Rarity, pero si iba a hacer algo de provecho, era ahora o nunca.

Se levantó sin mucho animo y salió de su casa al menos para revisar que nadie hubiera entrado al bosque en los dias que había estado ausente. Iba a ser una noche fría y una niebla ligera empezaba a levantarse. Ebony empezó a andar su ruta habitual de sur a norte, haciendo una parada en cada uno de los caminos que entraban en el bosque.

Como nota curiosa, nadie en Ponyville sabía quien había decidido construir caminos que se adentraran en el bosque Everfree. Algunos eran de tierra y parecía que el pasto o ninguna otra planta crecía sobre ellos; otros parecían haber sido hechos adrede: caminos de piedra creados y abandonados que habían resistido el paso de los años. Un completo misterio tanto su origen, como al lugar a donde desembocaría cada uno.

Ebony había recorrido la mayoría de los caminos, pero parecían no tener final y despues de varias horas, siempre se volvía sobre sus pasos antes de extraviarse en zonas inexploradas.

En el tiempo libre que había tenido los últimos años había intentado hacer un mapa completo del bosque varias veces, pero había probado ser imposible. En más de una ocasión caminos que parecían ser completamente rectos, le hacian dar vueltas en circulos; y en algunas otras un mismo camino lo había llevado a lugares distintos. Lo más riesgoso eran los pequeños senderos que nacían de los caminos del bosque: parecian moverse de lugar en cada ocasión aunque fuera unos cuantos metros y llevaban a zonas realmente peligrosas.

Ebony se detuvó a mitad del recorrido. Una de sus señales estaba rota.

La poca luz no le ayudaba mucho para observar a detalle, pero era seguro que un pony había entrado y salido por el mismo lugar. Las huellas sobre la tierra tenian un día como más.

No sabía si preocuparse o no. Las huellas efectivamente señalaban que quienquiera que fuese el que había entrado, aparentemente tambien había salido. Luegó una idea un poco más oscura cruzó por la mente de Ebony. ¿Que tal si alguien no había entrado? ¿Que tal que alguien había salido?, la idea le atormentó por unos segundos, pero rápidamente la descartó.

Aun con su mente en dudas continuó revisando el resto de las trampas.

No era raro que los potrillos casi adultos se desafiaran a entrar en el bosque, y en varias ocasiones había tenido que sacar a más de uno que terminaba perdido irremediablemente.

En casos más extraños, había ponys que deliberadamente entraban al bosque por una razón u otra, algunos buscando la aventura, otros siguiendo leyendas populares. Ebony no siempre podía detenerlos a todos y sabía de más de un caso donde ciertos ponys no habían sido vueltos a ver. De ahí el origen que el pegaso tomara sus precauciones para saber cuando alguien había entrado.

En otra categoría estaban los ponys que tenían autorización de acceder al bosque. Eran un número reducido como era de esperarse: Spitfire y Rapidfire de los Wonderbolts; Mr. Greenhooves, un pony ya entrado en años que había sido guardabosques decadas atras; Time Turner, un pony supuestamente encargado de cuidar el gran reloj en la alcaldía, a Ebony siempre le había causado curiosidad las razones por las que tendría autorización para entrar; la alcaldeza y los guardias, como era de esperarse; y finalmente Ebony por razones tambien obvias.

Al terminar decidió volver a casa. Entrar al bosque en una noche de niebla era arriesgar la cabeza. Investigaría al día siguiente lo que realmente había sucedido.

Pasó el restó de la noche leyendo algunos viejos libros para poder pasar el tiempo hasta que el sueño lo volvió a alcanzar.

* * *

Era sábado. Twilight se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no podía ni siquiera moverse sin que sintiera una trementa presión sobre su cráneo.

No estaba del todo segura de lo que había sucedido: Estuvó experimentando gran parte del día con su tiara hasta que despues de cierto tiempo consiguió una reacción: La coróna había respondido a un hechizo para congelar agua, pero luego de esto había perdido por completo el conocimiento. Lo único que recordaba despúes de eso, fue ver a Spike y Pinkie Pie sentados a un lado de su cama observandola claramente preocupados.

Esta vez no había ocurrido una explosión o ningún accidente perceptible, ya que la casa parecía estar en buen estado, pero era claro que _algo_ había sucedido. Debería esperar a recuperarse un poco antes de hablar con Spike. En su estado actual, las voces de los demás parecían como el sonido de cientas de campanas en su cerebro. Twilight intentó usar su magia para servirse un vaso de agua, pero al concentrarse en la jarra que tenía a un lado de su cama, ni una chispa de magia brotó de su cuerno.

Quizas había usado más magia de lo que originalmente había planeado, algo así no le había sucedido desde que entro en la academia de Celestia. El silencio de la situación al menos la ayudaria a reflexionar un poco sobre todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada a Ponyville.

En el piso de abajo Spike estaba acompañado por Applejack y su hermana menor. Ambas habían venido a ver a su amiga para desearle una pronta recuperación, pero el dragón las había persuadido de hacerlo.

- ¿Pero que en el nombre de Celestia estaba haciendo Twilight? - decía Applejack alterada con su particular acento sureño. Claramente se veía más afectada por el hecho que su amiga hubiera sufrido un accidente despúes de lo que le había sucedido a Big Mac.

- ¡No lo se! - respondió el dragón, esperando que con respuestas se tranquilizara la yegua - Yo estaba con Rarity cuando recibí una carta de Celestia, vine a verla y... ¡Boom! Nubes y nieve por todos lados.

Applejack tambien había visto las nubes negras en la lejanía, pero había creido que simplemente era una lluvía fuera de temporada.

- Cuando llegue a la biblioteca una luz salía por las ventanas – continuó el dragón -, sabía que era el resultado de uno de los experimentos de Twilight, pero no pude hacer nada. Fui a buscar a Pinkie, pero cuando regresamos todo había terminado. Pinkie abrió la puerta y encontramos a Twilight insconciente en su cuarto. Y eso es todo. La enfermera Redheart se fue hace unas horas y nos pidió que la dejaramos descansar.

La yegua no completamente convencida de la explicación de Spike, se abrió camino hacia la escalera. El dragón se aferro de una de sus patas en un intento por detenerla, pero simplemente fue arrastrado por la yegua trastornada.

Al llegar a la habitación Applejack abrió lentamente la puerta para ver a su amiga acostada sin mayor problema, Twilight la saludo sin decir ni una palabra. Applejack le devolvió el saludo. Se sentía más tranquila al ver que se encontraba bien.

Spike soltó a Applejack, todo había salido mejor de lo esperado. O bueno casi todo.

- ¡Twilight! - gritó Apple Bloom que venía detras de ellos.

Twilight se cubrió los oidos y apretó los ojos. La voz de Apple Bloom resonaba una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. La potrilla no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Applejack terminó por cubrirle la boca, mientras Spike le pedía guardar silencio.

Estuvieron unos minutos con Twilight hasta que por fin se despidieron, regresando a la planta baja

- ¡Te dije que estaba bien! - se quejaba el dragón.

- ¡Vale vale! ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó Applejack mientras se acomodaba su sombrero - ¿Cuanto tiempo más crees que vaya a estar asi?

- No lo se. La enfermera dijo que un par de dias.

En el fondo el dragón se sentía igual de preocupado que Applejack, más sin embargo estaba hasta cierto punto acostumbrado a situaciones parecidas.

Spike solo sabía de historias que Twilight ya había tenido en dos accidentes similares en el pasado, donde algún hechizo se salía de control... bueno, más de lo normal, en ambas ocasiones Celestia había tenido que intervenir. La primera vez había sido en el momento que Spike había salido del cascarón. La segunda vez había sido en un proyecto de Twilight donde intentó viajar en el tiempo para poder entregar a tiempo una tarea.

Poco tiempo despúes Applejack y su hermana se retiraron dejando al dragón solo con sus recuerdos.

_'Quizas lo mejor sería consultar a la princesa'_ pensó.

Dicho y hecho, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a resumir lo que había pasado el día anterior.

* * *

Fluttershy estaba afuera del refugio alimentando a sus animales de forma distraida, sobrealimentando a algunos e ignorando a otros. Su mente había estado muy dispersa los dias anteriores y hoy no era la excepción.

Desde pequeña había sido una yegua introvertida. Tenía pocos amigos y no era fan de salir mucho de casa. Pero los ultimos dias la había pasado muy bien en compañia de ponys con los que previamente no había convivido mucho y se sentía agradecida por ello, ya que había sido una de las semanas más divertidas que había tenido en vida.

Más sin embargo el comportamiento y la misma forma de ser de algunos de ellos chocaban directamente con sus creencias y moralidad. El más dificil de definir para la yegua era Ebony, que se había mostrado respetuoso de su espacio personal durante años, más sin embargo se había atrevido a matar a una criatura del bosque como si no fuera nada. La vida debía respetarse bajo toda circunstancia ante los ojos de Fluttershy sin importar de quien se tratara, consideraba que no había pony que tuviera el derecho de elegir quien vivía y quien no.

Luego estaba Rainbow Dash, ella siempre había sido asi de impulsiva desde que eran potrillas. Pero al ser amigas desde años atras, Fluttershy sabía de sus... preferencias, y constantemente la hacía debatirse sobre donde estaban las lineas de la decencia. Aún así, desde joven Rainbow la había protegido cuando alguien más intentaba burlarse de ella.

Tambien estaba Twilight. A pesar de conocerla por menos de una semana, había algo en su mirada que le recordaba a si misma. Como si guardara algún secreto en su interior. Esto le causaba mucha desconfianza a la yegua, pero quien era para juzgar a alguien. Además su dragón mascota era demasiado adorable.

Y finalmente Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie. Las tres eran bastante amigables y tranquilas. Exceptuando cuando Pinkie hacia lo suyo.

Fluttershy despertó de su ensueño al sentir un pequeño golpeteo en una de sus patas. Al parecer durante sus reflexiones había cubierto accidentalmente a Angel en alimento para gato.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la yegua. El conejo suspiró y lo dejó pasar por alto.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, recordando principalmente a Ebony y Rainbow Dash. Ebony había vivido los mismos abusos escolares que ella y Rainbow la había protegido siempre que intentaban meterse con ella.

Consideraba a ambos de sus mejores amigos, pero no sabía si el sentimiento era mutuó y esto la conflictuaba en muchas ocasiones. Eventualmente regresó a casa y se olvido de todas sus preocupaciones con un buen baño.

En la noche antes de acostarse Angel intentó jalarla lejos de su cama. Fluttershy confundida miró al conejo que estaba visiblemente nervioso señalando la ventana.

La yegua miró a través del cristal. Muchas aves podian verse en el horizonte elevando el vuelo. Escapando del bosque.

- ¡Oh Celestia!

Muchos de los animales del refugio estaban claramente nerviosos. Algo malo estaría pasando en algún lugar del bosque. Sería mejor que fuera a buscar a algún guardia, un poco de seguridad nunca estaría de más.


	11. Capítulo 10: Expedición

_No morí. Solo estaba de vacaciones. Aun así, poco tiempo para actualizar tanto la historía como a mi me gustaría. _  
_Un buen detalle ver el número de visitas que ha tenido, ya casi va para las 2k para ser una historia relativamente nueva._  
_Algunos MP's preguntando si continuare escribiendo: Si_  
_Otros MP's preguntando si puedo añadir a sus personajes: No_

_Avisando tambien que despúes de mucha alimentación literaría y para poder desarrollar una trama un poco más compleja empiece a añadir elementos oscuros como en este breve capitulo. Espero no termine siendo una mescolanza de generos. Horror/Aventura/Comedia/Erotica_

_Próxima actualización: Posiblemente miercoles.  
Edición: Typos y un par de carrecciones de estilo  
_

* * *

Los habitantes de Ponyville despertaron a mitad de la noche. Un gran temblor se hizo sentir en toda la ciudad sacando de la cama hasta aquellos con el sueño más pesado.

No eran particularmente raros los temblores en Equestria, sucedían una vez cada par de años. Pero este había sido particularmete violento, suficiente como para preocupar a la población en general, que pasaron el resto de la noche fuera de sus casas con miedo a que hubiera repeticiones.

Ebony fue llamado junto con otros trabajadores antes de la salida del sol para que verificaran a lo largo del pueblo si todos se encontraban bien. La ciudad no había recibido ninguna especie de daño visible, solo había sido la sorpresa.

Posteriormente lo hicieron llamar a la alcaldía, al parecer había más trabajo para él. Al llegar no pudó evitar notar que había una gran movilización de guardias reales, era bastante raro verlos en la ciudad. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba pasando algo más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

Fue escoltado hasta una sala donde se encontraba la alcaldeza Mare y varios ponys platicando. Ebony pudo identificar solamente a Soarin de los Wonderbolts.

Tan pronto entró, interrumpieron la conversación y lo voltearon a ver.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo una pegaso de color amarillo con crines de un intenso color naranja – Así que a este es al que estabamos esperando.

La alcaldeza se levantó y fue junto a Ebony invitandolo a acercarse a los demás.

- Ebony, que bueno que pudiste unirtenos – dijo Mare. El pegaso no trataba mucho con ella, pero sabía que era una yegua en la que se podía confiar -. Necesitabamos tratar un asunto contigo, en el que tu conocimiento del bosque nos puede ser de utilidad.

Ebony tomó asiento junto con los demás. Un unicornio entrado en años tomó la palabra, su voz era firme e imponente chocando con la forma debilucha que tenía.

- Bien, será mejor que nada que te presente a los demás antes de continuar: Primero, la yegua sentada a mi lado es Charcoal – dijó señalando a una yegua de color gris plomo con ojos de color escarlata.

Ebony creyó recordarla de algún lugar. Alguna noticia que hubó en Ponyville hacía mucho tiempo atras, pero no recordaba bien los detalles.

- Supongo que ubicas a Spitfire y a Soarin, ambos destacados miembros de los wonderbolts.

Era la primera vez que veía a Spitfire sin su vestimenta, bastante diferente a lo que se hubiera imaginado, curiosamente parecía mucho más formal y adusta sin su uniforme. En el caso de Soarin todos en Ponyville lo veían constantemente en la plaza despues de sus entrenamientos, le gustaba ser el centro de atención cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

- La yegua de color lavanda a un lado de ti es Amethyst – una unicornio que tampoco recordaba haber visto en el pueblo -. Ya conoces a la alcaldeza; Y finalmente yo soy 'Barbas', quiza me hayas visto en alguna ocasión cruzando la ciudad.

El viejo unicornio le recordaba un tanto a Mr. Greenhooves, pero ciertamente tenía un aire a su alrededor que le hacía sospechar que no era solo un pony cualquiera, más sin embargo no recordaba haberlo visto.

Ebony se presentó y despúes de unos segundos el viejo volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

- Como decía Mare hace unos minutos, nos vemos en la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que conozca el bosque Everfree y por lo que me han contado, sabes moverte bastante bien por ciertas zonas.

El pegaso asintió, mientras que dentró de él empezaba a despertarse cierta curiosidad.

- Bien, antes de darte mayores detalles, necesitamos saber si estas interesado a acompañarnos en una pequeña travesía.

Ebony se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder. Si bien sonaba atrayente fuera lo que fuera que tenían que hacer dentro del bosque, tampoco tenía suficientes detalles como para arriesgarse a guiar cinco ponys dentro del bosque. Finalmente el más que nadie conocía los peligros que había dentro del mismo.

- No estoy seguró de que esta pasando – respondió -. Pero creo que no tengo suficientes detalles como para tomar una decisión, todo esto ha sido bastante improvisado.

El viejo sonrió para si mismo.

- Veo que tienes algo de sentido común – dijo Barbas -. Creo que estoy asumiendo que ya lo sabes todo, una mala costumbre que se me ha pegado con los años. Lamentablemente no estoy en libertad de darte toda la información, se trata de un asunto oficial que esta relacionado con la seguridad de Equestria, pero puedo decirte que tenemos que revisar ciertas partes del bosque para verificar que todo esta en orden.

El viejo unicornio simplemente hizó una pequeña pausa para medir la reacción del pegaso que no parecía del todo convencido por sus palabras. Soarin que había estado mirando a Amethyst todo este tiempo fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra.

- Verás, como puedes imaginar todos los presentes tenemos autorización de Celestia para entrar en el bosque, pero sabrás que es muy fácil perderse una vez dentro. No te sientas obligado o comprometido a unirtenos, pero considera que tu asistencia nos simplificaría las cosas. Si la mitad de las cosas que hemos escuchado de ti son ciertas, tu presencía permitiría que terminaramos con nuestra tarea rápidamente.

Si bien Soarin era un tanto egocentrico y distraido, nadie podía negar que tenía un don con las palabras y tras escucharlo, Ebony se sintió mucho más seguro de la situación, finalmente no podía ser algo malo si los wonderbolts estaban involucrados en ello.

- Intentare ayudarlos – respondió finalmente Ebony, sonando poco convincente -. Pero no estoy seguro de a donde nos dirigimos o si conozco la zona a donde vamos.

El viejo se levantó de un movimiento energíco, anormal para su edad y estrecho la pata de Ebony.

- ¡Excelente! No podias haber tomado una mejor decisión.

Acto seguido Mare lo pusó al corriente de lo que iban a buscar. Al parecer querían ir hacía unas ruinas ubicadas al sur del bosque, en una zona poco accesible. Ebony conocia un camino de terraceria en lo profundo del bosque que iba en aquella dirección, pero nunca se había atrevido a seguirlo más de cinco o seis horas, sin llegar a ningun lugar.

Salieron con los primeros rayos de sol. La velocidad de su partida, le hizó pensar al pegaso que solamente lo estaban esperando, ya que emprendieron el camino tras unos minutos de que acepto acompañarles, sin darle tiempo para que se preparase.

Ebony no podía evitar pensar que despúes de años de tranquilidad en su vida, en menos de una semana las cosas se hubieran vuelto tan intensas e inesperadas, deseando de cierta manera que todo esto terminara para que pudiera volver a su vida sin preocupaciones.

Entrarón al bosque a través de uno de los caminos más alejados de la ciudad, en una zona que no llevaba a ningun lugar y por tanto era poco frecuentada. El anciano había insistido en que su partida fuera poco llamativa.

Ebony iba al frente junto con Charcoal, la cual aparentemente hablaba solamente cuando era necesario. Tras unas horas de camino había sido una compañera de viaje silenciosa, que simplemente había hecho unas preguntas cuando algún elemento del entorno llamaba su atención.

Amethyst viajaba sola detrás de ellos. Ella parecía lo opuesto de Charcoal: De caracter alegre y positivo, había entablado conversación con todos cada vez que el silencio descendía sobre ellos.

Barbas, Soarin y Spitfire marchaban detrás manteniendo una conversación en voz baja ocasionalmente. Por lo poco que podía escuchar, gracias a Soarin que no se molestaba en ajustar el volumen de su voz, estaban al parecer rememorando visitas anteriores al bosque.

Se detuvieron pasado el medio día para comer algo. Su almuerzo consistio hojuelas de avena mezclada con zanahorias que habían traido en un pequeño saco. No era una comida particularmente atractiva, pero estaban viajando ligeros y traer otros viveres solo les hubiera alentado el paso. Ebony aprovechó el descanso para conocer un poco más a los demás, más sin embargo con excepción de Amethyst, todos se reservaban hacer comentarios sobre sus vidas privadas y solo pudo aprender detalles generales:

Amethyst venía de Manehattan, única hija de una familia adinerada, que había venido a Ponyville recientemente en busca de su propia fortuna. Trabajaba en en una joyería cerca de la escuela, aparentemente haciendole competencia a la Boutique Carrusel en ciertos rubros. Por lo dió a entender su familia conocía a Barbas desde muchos años atras y se había ofrecido a ayudarle tan pronto surgió la oportunidad. Curiosamente, su cutie mark eran tres pequeños diamantes, ciertamente muy similar a Rarity.

Despúes de la breve pausa y con los estomagos llenos continuarón su camino a las profundidades del bosque.

La tarde había refrescado y era más fácil moverse, más sin embargo a cada minuto que pasaba la luz iba disminuyendo y los riesgos de encontrarse con algún depredador aumentaban.

- Debemos considerar buscar un refugio para cuando caiga la noche – dijo Ebony finalmente -. Con un poco de suerte llegaremos a las ruinas antes del anochecer, pero no veo posible regresar el día de hoy y no conozco muy bien esta zona.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea.

Soarin se ofreció a inspeccionar la zona y alzó el vuelo sobre las copas de los árboles, en poco tiempo descendió con una cara de confusión.

- No van a creer lo que acabó de ver – empezó. El viejo arqueó una ceja al mirar su expresión -. Hay un pequeño pueblo a unos kilometros de aquí.

Efectivamente, la reacción de todos fue de total incredulidad, seguida de sorpresa.

- ¿Un pueblo dices? - preguntó Barbas - ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

- Completamente seguro, tanto que mi nombre es Soarin; Tenía entendido que el bosque Everfree era inhabitable, así que yo tampoco podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Ebony empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento. Había visto en sus años en el bosque varias cosas extrañas y con el tiempo había aprendido que lo mejor era ignorarlas, y una ciudad en medio del bosque definitivamente no era algo normal.

- Estaba sobrevolando la zona cuando vi a lo lejos un claro bastante amplio – continuó -. Me acerque para ver si sería un buen lugar para establecer un campamento, pero al llegar vi que no se trataba de un claro, sino de una especie de villa.

Barbas volteó a ver a Ebony.

- Supongo que tampoco sabras nada al respecto.

El pegaso negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Viste si había algún pony? - preguntó a Soarin

- No estoy seguro...

- ¿Como que no estas seguro?

- Es difícil de explicar... Veran, el lugar parecía abandonado, pero de dos o tres de los edificios parecía provenir una luz de las ventanas.

El viejo volvió a mirar a Ebony, mientras seguía en sus propios pensamientos.

- Tu eres el experto. ¿Que dices? ¿Vamos a investigar el pueblo o buscamos otro lugar para pasar la noche?

Ebony pudó notar que el viejo había hecho un enfasis casi imperceptible en 'investigar el pueblo' y por un momento en contra de todo su juicio, dirigirse al pueblo le había parecido la mejor idea jamas concebida. Aunque rápidamente su instinto de sobrevivencia entró en acción devolviendolo a la realidad.

- No me gusta mucho la idea – respondió -. Al igual que ustedes nunca había escuchado de una población que hubiera logrado sobrevivir en Everfree y como ya sabrán ha habido muchos intentos a través de los años.

Nuevamente algo sucedió en la mente de Ebony y por un momento parecía que su voluntad desaparecía y era sustituida por completo por la curiosidad y el deseo de aventura, que no eran propios de él. Al igual que la vez pasada su instinto de supervivencia lo sacó de ese extraño trance.

- Lo mejor sería que buscaramos una cueva o un pequeño claro alejado del camino...

Por tercera vez sintió como su voluntad se diluía y le costaba pensar con claridad.

- ...aunque no estaría mal echarle un vistaso al pueblo. Podemos acercarnos y decidir cual sería la mejor opción.

Al volver en si no pudo evitar notar que Charcoal le miraba con recelo.

- Pues entonces que así sea – dijo finalmente el anciano y emprendieron nuevamente su trayecto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la orilla del pueblo. Ocultos desde la maleza del bosque pudieron mirar que parecía una versión ancestral de Ponyville, lo cual les causo sentimientos compartidos de seguridad y desconfianza.

Los edificios eran antiguos, algunos parcialmente destruidos ubicados sobre un terreno irregular. Las construcciones parecían más solidas que el inmueble promedio de Ponyville y definitivamente estaban hechas de materiales distintos. Las casas carecían de ornamentos y color, más sin embargo quiza era el estilo arquitectonico o el acomodo de las construcciones lo que les daba un aire de semejanza.

Despúes de varios minutos de observar el pueblo carente de toda actividad, Spitfire encabezó la entrada a la ciudad.

Tal como dijo Soarin parecía haber luz proveniente de algunos edificios, pero al mirar a través de las ventanas solo veían habitaciones vacias cubiertas de polvo.

- Creo encontre a alguien – dijo Charcoal que estaba mirando por la ventana de una de las casas más grandes. La yegua empezó a dar golpecitos en la ventana para llamar la atención de su habitante. Los demás se acercarón a donde ella estaba.

Efectivamente se podía ver la silueta de un pony sentado en lo que parecía ser un banco de piedra, más sin embargo hacía caso nulo de los golpes de Charcoal. Soarin la hizó a un lado y golpeo con mayor fuerza el cristal.

- ¡Eh tu! - gritó Soarin contra la ventana, más sin embargo no hubó reacción.

- La puerta esta abierta – dijo Amethyst que había ido a explorar el otro lado del edificio.

Spitfire fue nuevamente la que decidió poner el ejemplo entrando a la antigua casa. Ese lugar no estaba en condiciones aceptables para ser habitado: Las paredes estaban cubiertas de limo y su mirada alcanzó a ver como cientos de insectos rastreros se ocultaban tan pronto abrió la puerta; El piso superior había sido carcomido por la humedad y había colapsado en varios lugares. Pero lo peor de todo era un olor dulce y almizcloso que provenía de una de las habitaciones.

El anciano había intentado abrir la puerta que daría a la parte de atras más sin embargo la puerta estaba trancada. Observando con detenimiento, parecía que la mayoría de las puertas habían sido bloqueadas en algún momento, aunque varias habían cedido al paso del tiempo y los elementos.

- ¡Ahhh!

Un grito proveniente de Charcoal se pudo escuchar desde una de las habitaciones semicolpsadas. Los demás fueron corriedo para ver que es lo que habia sucedido.

Ebony fue el último en entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba la yegua. Charcoal estaba visiblemente palida sentada contra la pared señalando un extraño bulto. Era lo que originalmente habían creido un habitante del pueblo.

- ¡Uff! - suspiro el viejo mirando el cuerpo momificado de lo que decadas atras había sido un pony -. Algo que no esperaba ver el día de hoy. Nada de que preocuparse chicos – dijo, viendo que los demás estaban bastante alterados -, solo fue un pequeño susto. Nada realmente peligroso.

Sin embargo sus palabras no fueron suficientes para tranquilizarlos. El cuerpo consumido y frágil con sus cuencas vacias que parecian observarles, no era una visión agradable o fácil de soportar. Ebony sabía de facto que había una historia macabra detrás de la existencia de aquellos restos, considerando la posición en la que se encontraba y la forma en la que aparentemente había intentado bloquear el acceso a la habitación, como si intentara mantener algo afuera del cuarto, pero decidió no mencionar nada para no asustar al resto.

Mientras Amethyst intentaba tranquilizar a Charcoal, el viejo llamó a un lado a Ebony.

- ¿Que opinas? ¿Crees que sea seguro pasar la noche aquí?

Ebony miró al cielo, quedaban unos sesenta minutos de luz antes del ocaso aproximadamente.

- Quería evitar justamente este tipo de situaciones, pero por el momento no tenemos una mejor opción. Busquemos el edificio más sólido cercano a la orilla de la ciudad y pasemos la noche con alguno de nosotros vigilando.

- Bien.

Dicho y hecho se movieron a lo que parecía ser un antiguo almacen tan pronto Charcoal se recuperó. Minutos despúes cayó la noche.

Barbas y Soarin se ofrecieron a vigilar unas horas mientras los demás descansaban. Ebony se recostó en un rincón, pero no pudó pegar ojo. Los acontecimientos del día habían activado todas sus alarmas internas y por su sangre corría demasiada adrenalina, sin mencionar que no podía sacarse un mal sabor de boca cuyó origen no podía determinar.

Cerró los ojos e intentó obligarse a dormir. Despúes de lo que pareció una eternidad, pudo escuchar los cascos sigilosos de un pony alejandose. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver como el viejo salía a la oscuridad de la noche, perdiendose entre las sombras. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y prefirió perderse entre sueños para olvidar todo lo que había visto.


	12. Capítulo 11: Reportes

_Proxima actualización el domingo._

_A proposito, alguien menciono en los comentarios Story of the Blanks... !Uff, no se como me perdí de esa pequeña joya de terror!_

_www newgrounds com/portal/view/573755_

_¡Altamente recomendado!_

* * *

Celestia llevaba varias horas dando vueltas en su habitación absorta en sus pensamientos.

Unos dias despues de que su hermana hubiera regresado de su destierro, había tenido extraños sueños que estaban al borde de las pesadillas. Al despertar le costaba trabajo recordar lo que había visto mientras dormia e incluso la princesa había intentado recurrir a la oneiromancia para develar el contenido de sus sueños sin ningun resultado. Finalmente era raro que Celestía soñase, y por tanto había considerado la presencia de estas pesadillas como una premonición.

La noche del temblor en particular había tenido una de las pesadillas más fuertes, y si bien no recordaba en su totalidad el sueño, tenía imagenes plasmadas de los momentos finales del sueño: Un enorme tentáculo púrpura salía de las entrañas del suelo y envolvía la academía. Una estrella descendía a una velocidad alarmante desde el cosmos partiendo el dos el cielo de Equestria. Una serpiente acechaba desde un matorral y mordía a un unicornio causandole una muerte casí instantanea. El resto de las memorias era borroso.

En aquel momento se había despertado al sentir como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, los geólogos y geomantes de la corte no habían predicho este fenómeno natural, y temiendo lo peor había enviado a destacamentos de la guardia real a las ciudades cercanas a Canterlot. Más sin embargo al día siguiente los reportes no mencionaban nada grave que hubiera sucedido. Finalmente tambien existía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido una simple coincidencia.

Sus ideas fuerón interrumpidas por uno de los guardias reales que llamó a su puerta.

- Majestad, disculpe que la moleste, pero el mayor de Dodge City solicita una audiencia.

Se sacudió sus preocupaciones unos minutos y se encamino a la sala del trono.

El mayor de Dodge City era un pony en el cenit de su vida de nombre Iron Longing. Sencillo pero con una visión clara de cosas, que dedicaba la totalidad de su tiempo a impulsar la expansión de su ciudad. La ciudad era famosa por sus jugos, vinos y muebles, los cuales exportaban principalmente a Apple Loosa y Ponyville. En los pocos años que había estado a cargo de ella, había conseguido que se la población creciera de manera razonable y el comercio floreciera de manera natural.

Solía visitar Canterlot con frecuencia, principalmente para entregar reportes sobre el crecimiento de la localidad y a pesar de que Celestia le había insistido que podía enviar sus informes por correo, había insistido en presentarlos personalmente.

La princesa se acomodo en su trono y le hizó una señal a otro de los guardias para que hiciera pasar a su visitante.

El mayor se acercó a Celestia e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Saludos Majestad, me honra estar nuevamente ante vuestra presencia.

- El placer es mio mayor – respondió la princesa con una calida sonrisa -. Es raro ver que regreses a Canterlot tan pronto, no fue hace más de dos semanas que pudimos cruzar palabras sobre la producción de este mes. ¿Alguna novedad que reportar?

El pony suspiro y por un momento pareció perder toda su seguridad. Celestía que llevaba cientos de años escuchando a sus subditos sabía que no podían ser buenas noticias.

- No se por donde empezar princesa – dijo mientras reordenaba sus ideas rápidamente -. Extraños acontecimientos han sucedido en la ciudad los últimos días que van más alla de una serie de coincidencias y he venido a pedirle consejo.

Celestia arqueo una ceja esperando que continuara.

- Vera majestad todo empezó hace cuatro o cinco dias cuando trabajadores de los viñedos vinieron a reportar extraños animales rondando los cultivos por las noches; No sucedió nada importante, más sin embargo el hecho de que cada vez que los obreros se acercaban a ver de cerca a estas criaturas, estas simplemente desaparecían y pronto el miedo se apoderó de todos y actualmente se niegan a trabajar desde horas antes al ocaso.

«El día siguiente trabajadores de la estación de trenes vinieron a mi con una queja similar, afirmando que habían visto una especie de gusano gigante, cruzado sobre las vías en uno de los trayectos desde Ponyville. Creyerón que irremediablemente iban a chocar contra el animal, ya que no podían frenar a tiempo con la velocidad a la que venían, más sin embargo el impacto nunca llegó. El animal desapareció tan pronto el tren se aproximó. Nadie resultó lastimado, más sin embargo los trabajadores estan nerviosos y tuvimos que darles un incentivo económico.»

«Estos primeros dos acontecimientos fuerón los más inofensivos.»

El mayor se pauso un segundo, más seguro de si mismo, parecía nuevamente concentrando en sus ideas.

- No crea que estoy loco majestad. Sabe que no desperdiciaría su tiempo viniendo a contarle historias de terror, pero a partir de este punto las cosas se vuelven más serias. El tercer día de estos fenomenos inexplicables los trabajadores del almacén de madera vinieron a mi no con quejas, sino exigiendo protección: En la noche, despúes de que habían cerrado el lugar, los trabajadores que estaban a punto de dirigirse a sus casas pudieron escuchar como alguien había encendido nuevamente las máquinas.  
«Inicialmente creyerón que se trataba de una broma de alguno de sus compañeros que se hubiera quedado dentro o un simple accidente. Pero al entrar a revisar, dijerón haber escuchado risas y pequeños gritos; algunos afirmaron ver como varios objetos parecian moverse por voluntad propia, flotando a unos centimetros del suelo y lanzandose hacía una máquina trituradora.»

«Al parecer uno de los leñadores que se acercó para apagar el aparato fue levantado en el aire por estos... ¿seres invisibles?, no se como describir este fenómeno. Y fue encaminado hacía la trituradora. Al ver esto dos de sus compañeros sin dudarlo fueron a rescatarle y lograron apagar la máquina antes de que algo horrible sucedira. Acto seguido todas las risas y gritos desaparecieron.»

«Al día siguiente fuí acompañado del supervisor del almacen y varios guardias de Dodge City para comprobar el estado del almacén, más sin embargo como se imaginara, no encontramos nada más alla de diversos objetos fuera de su lugar.»

Celestia lo miraba tranquilamente, disimulando a la perfección la alarma que le causaban sus palabras. Dodge City estaba ubicado a unos cuantos cientos de kilometros al sureste de Canterlot, colindando con las llanuras de Apple Loosa, el bosque Hayseed y... el bosque Everfree.

- Lo que me impulso a venir a pedir su consejo fue algo que sucedió ayer, antes del temblor – dijo el mayor mostrando algo de incomodidad en su tono de voz -. Cerca del anochecer algunos de los guardias estaban haciendo rondas de vigilancia en los viñedos en un esfuerzo para tranquilizar a los trabajadores de que no había nada que temer.

«Era la primera noche que estaban en ese lugar y como era de esperarse algo inusual ocurrió. Inicialmente había colocado a diez guardias para cuidar los viñedos con el fin de demostrar que todo esto no era más que una simple casualidad. Antes de medianoche dos de los guardias de los viñedos estaban tocando en mi puerta solicitando que llamara al resto de la fuerza de seguridad, ya que aparentemente uno a uno habían ido desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedarón ellos dos y decidieron huir del lugar.»

«Buscamos durante horas sin ningún éxito hasta que nos sorprendió el temblor. Esta mañana consultamos con sus familias para saber si habían regresado, pero no había señal alguna. Entendiendo que quiza era algo más de lo que yo podía manejar y con la presión que muchos habitantes estaban poniendo, tomé el primer tren y me dirigí sin dudarlo aquí.»

La princesa se levantó del trono e hizó llamar al jefe de la Guardia Real.

Lo cierto era que la noche del temblor solo había enviado guardias a las ciudades y pueblos alrededor de Canterlot, no había considerado los lugares más alejados, pero quiza lo que debió haber hecho es enviar destacamentos a las poblaciones que colindaban con el bosque Everfree. Ya no tenía duda de que sus temores estaban fundamentados.

- No hay necesidad de preocuparse más mayor – dijo la princesa -. Tomare directamente cartas en el asunto.

El pony se sintió tranquilizado al oir sus palabras.

Un pegaso blanco de melena rubia y musculatura marcada entró en la sala.

- ¿Me mando llamar majestad? - preguntó el nuevo visitante.

- ¡Ah! Golden Hooves gracias por atender en tan corto aviso – la princesa se volvió a ver al mayor -. ¿Podrias contarle al capitán nuevamente lo que sucedio estos dias en la ciudad? Enviaremos hoy mismo un destacamento a Dodge City y ten por seguro que encontraremos a los ponys perdidos.

Se despidió de ambos y subió a su habitación nuevamente.

Celestia se estaba convenciendo de que la situación era terrible, quizas Star había tenido razón y necesitaba tomar cartas en el asunto.

Tomó un rollo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Rarity y Spike estaban terminando algunas compras en un pequeño bazar en el centro de Ponyville y caminaban de regreso a la boutique. El dragón había conseguido formar una amistad solida con ella en el poco tiempo que se conocian a pesar de sus diferencias, sin embargo Rarity había dejado en claro que ella lo veía solo como un amigo despúes de que Spike había intentado invitarla a una cita romantica. Aún asi, ese cubetazo de agua fría no había sido suficiente para que el dragón se diera por vencido.

Poco antes de llegar fueron detenidas por Sweetie Belle y sus amigas.

- ¡Alto ahí! - había dicho la hermana menor de Rarity que les bloqueaba el paso -. No puedo permitir que sigan hasta que hayamos terminado nuestro analisis.

Rarity y Spike miraron al frente y vieron como Applebloom y Scootaloo estaban acostadas en el suelo sin moverse ni un milimetro. Despúes de varios minutos Scootaloo se levantó.

- No creo que seamos muy buenas prediciendo temblores – dijo la potrilla naranja que parecía bastante desesperada -. Y además solo se mueve la tierra una o dos veces al año, imagina lo aburrido que sería eso.

Apple Bloom se levantó tambien y empezó a estirarse.

- ¿De quien fue esta idea? - preguntó mientras masajeaba su cuello -. Estuvimos tres horas tiradas en el suelo para nada, solo obtuve un dolor de espalda.

- Tal vez debimos haber intentado otra cosa como periodistas o meteorólogas o mejor aun: Cazadoras de bestias.

Sweetie volteó a ver a Spike y dió a entenderle que Scootaloo estaba loca.

- Vamos chicas - intentó tranquilizarlas Rarity -. no hay prisa alguna, tarde o temprano encontraran su talento y obtendran su Cutie Mark.

Las tres voltearón a ver a Rarity con fuego en su mirada y la rodearón como un cazador que acecha a su presa.

- ¿¡No hay prisa!? - preguntarón las tres al unísono.

- Todos en nuestra clase ya tienen las suyas menos nosotras tres y Twist.

- Sin mencionar que algunos de ellos se burlan de nosotros por esa misma razón.

- Casi todos obtuvieron las suyas desde el año pasado y como podras ver no hay ni rastro de que vayamos a obtener las nuestras si no buscamos nuestros talentos.

Spike miraba divertido la situación, pero decidió ayudar a aquella que hacia later su corazón.

- ¿Por que no intentan convertirse en buscadoras de tesoros o gemas o algo asi? De esa manera podrían ayudar a Rarity con sus vestidos.

Los ojos de las tres potrillas brillaron ante tal sugerencia.

- ¿Tesoros? – dijo Scootaloo  
- ¿Gemas? - dijo Apple Bloom  
- ¿Algo? - terminó Sweetie Belle, haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver confundidos.

- ¡Genial idea! - gritarón en acorde -. Cutie Mark Crusaders: Buscadoras de Tesoros.

Tras terminar con su grito de guerra, salieron corriendo por la calle, perdiendose rapidamente entre una multitud de ponys.

- A veces tratar con mi hermana y sus amigas puede resultar estresante – concluyó Rarity.

Entraron en la boutique y comenzaron a acomodar las compras. En un par de dias el dragón había memorizado donde se guardaba cada cosa, y con la experiencía que tenía organizando la biblioteca de Canterlot y Ponyville había demostrado sus capacidades invaluables como ayudante. Sin mencionar que gracias a esto siempre le presentaba oportunidades de lanzarle una mirada a Rarity con detenmiento para poder apreciarla a detalle mientras ella trabajaba.

En esta ocasión lamentablmente Spike no tuvó mucho tiempo para poder ver a su amada. Podía sentir algo en su estomago.

- ¿Otra vez? - solo pudo decir Spike.

_"BUUUUUUURP"_

Era una nueva carta de Celestía dirigida a Twilight, esta vez sin ningún sello que la identificara como importante. Spike no pudó evitar reir al ver la cara de Rarity, una mezcla entre asco y admiración por la forma de recibir la carta y el hecho que hubiera sido escrito por Celestia.

- ¡Iugh!


	13. Capítulo 12: Historia

_No he muerto... Solo murio mi laptop y perdi practicamente unos 50 fics = _ =_

_Actualización algun dia en el futuro_

* * *

El amanecer trajo consigo más estrés para Ebony y sus acompañantes cuando el sol ilumino el pueblo donde habían pasado la noche: El bosque había invadido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una gran cantidad de los edificios; como si hubieran pasado varias décadas y la naturaleza hubiese decidido reclamar el lugar: Toda la zona había sido cubierta por musgo y arboles viejos que parecian tener mucho tiempo en la zona sin haber sido molestados.

Los que quizá generó mayor inquietud fue la primera casa que habían explorado el día anterior: Parecía que las ramas de los inusuales arboles se extendian como manos hacía el interior abriendose camino a través de las paredes. Soarin que no perdia oportunidad para probar su valentía, había decidido asomarse a través de una de las ventanas para ver que es lo que había sucedido en el interior, pero su rostro palido y enfermo los convenció de no hacer más preguntas.

La decisión de abandonar el lugar a la brevedad posible fue unánime y el grupo partió sin mirar atras, avanzando varios kilometros antes de retomar la ruta hacía ruinas.

Ebony que había escuchado cientas de historias macabras acerca del bosque no recordaba nada que se pareciera a lo que habían experimentado. De boca en boca a lo largo de los años había escuchado historias de multiples encuentros con criaturas y bestias peligrosas, leyendas de objetos únicos escondidos en lo más profundo del bosque e inclusive relatos sobre los intentos fallidos de poblar Everfree, pero nada acerca de poblaciones que efectivamente habían logrado establecerse en el bosque, ni el horrible final que habían experimentado, fuese cual fuese.

_'Quizas ninguno sobrevivio para contar su historia' _pensaba para sus adentros, evitando comentar algo al respecto para no aumentar el grado de tensión que estaban viviendo.

Charcoal y Amethyst eran las más afectadas y caminaban juntas volteando esporadicamente a la espesura entre los arboles esperando ver algún monstruo que les acechara. Incluso los wonderbolts estaban algo nerviosos, aunque hacían un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo; Era probable que a pesar de su experiencía en el bosque, no habían tenido la mala fortuna de experimentar algo tan... extraño y atemorizante, como lo que habían vivido la noche anterior.

El único que parecía no haber sido afectado en absoluto era el anciano, y Ebony se preguntaba cuanto más sabría de lo que aparentaba.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad importante. Se encontrarón con algunos gatos de montaña y otros depredadores pequeños, pero facilmente fueron ahuyentados por Soarin y Spitfire. Cerca del mediodía con el sol en su cenit Soarin anunció que podía ver a lo lejos lo que parecía ser las ruinas de una piramide gris.

Barbas sonrio con anticipación al escuchar la noticia y aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a su destino.

- Hace mucho que no venía a este lugar – dijó el viejo cuando entrarón al emplazamiento –. Pero puedo darles un consejo: Si son facilmente impresionables, no intenten sobreanalizar lo que vean aquí. Estas ruinas fueron construidas sobre otras ruinas aun más antiguas y deben entender que pertenecieron a una cultura que no veía las cosas de la misma manera que nosotros.

Sus palabras no parecieron tener sentido hasta que subieron a una plataforma de piedra y pudieron observar el sitio en su totalidad: Era un gran templo de piedra, similar a los descritos en muchos libros de historía antigua; El edificio piramidal estaba construido por enormes bloques de piedra de gris, tan grandes que todos se sentian diminutos e insignificantes ante tal estructura, y a lo largo de este había cientos de detallados relieves que representaban a la civilización que hacía cientos de años habitó el lugar.

Lo más llamativo de lo que se podía mirar a simple vista, era un colosal disco de piedra en lo alto del templo que simbolizaba el sol. Ebony no queria ni imaginarse el esfuerzo que se habría requerido en su momento para poder colocar el disco en el punto más alto de aquella edificación, aunque no podía evitar sentirse familiarizado con la forma en la que estaba colocada la estructura.

- ¡Wow!

Spitfire había sido la primera en poder articular alguna palabra despúes de que la vista del lugar los hubiera dejado casi sin aliento. Sus palabras parecieron sacar de un trance a Barbas.

- ¿Como es que algo de este tamaño se ha mantenido oculto durante tanto tiempo? - preguntó la pegaso.

- Bueno... Para empezar el lugar esta en una depresión en el terreno y como verás esta en una de las zonas más profundas del bosque. No a muchos ponys les agrada la idea de venir a explorar el bosque sin razón. ¿Sabían que hace algunas decadas intentarón construir un campamento de exploración a través en Everfree?

Todos negarón con la cabeza.

- Bueno pues como imaginaran fallarón atrozmente. Esto miles de años atrás fue el Altar del Sol. Como imaginaran, la princesa en aquellos tiempos no había nacido y digamos que los habitantes de Equestría tenían que "ayudar" a que el sol saliera todas las mañanas. Claro, todo esto no servía de nada.

Tras la breve explicación, se dirigierón a la base del templo y Soarin empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la parte más alta.

- ¡Ah! No vamos hacía arriba – le interrumpió el viejo – Lo que venimos a revisar esta en el "sotano".

Barbas señalo una juego de puertas colocadas de manera disimulada a uno de los lados de la escalinata principal.

- Aunque si gustan pueden esperarme aquí; necesito comprobar el estado de ciertos campos mágicos alrededor del templo. Creo que el lugar es razonablemente seguro si se sienten con ganas de explorar un poco, solo no salgan de la zona. - El viejo volteó a ver la posición del sol -. Digamos que nos veremos aquí en unas dos horas aproximadamente, ¿Vienes Soarin?

Y dicho esto el viejo uso su cuerno para mover a un lado la puerta de piedra que bloqueaba el camino y se adentró junto con el pegaso en las entrañas del templo.

Los demás perdierón el tiempo explorando algunos puntos que parecian interesantes: algunos relieves que representaban a cientos de ponys depositando regalos a los pies de la piramide, un par de bustos de piedra que exhibian a un unicornio furioso y a otro triste, y finalmente algunas piedras talladas que retrataban la pelea entre un león, una serpiente y un aguila. Lamentablemente cada descubrimientos los aburria despúes de breves minutos y terminaron subiendo hacia la parte más alta del templo.

Con excepción de Spitfire, todos llegarón con las piernas adoloridas, había sido una subida de más de cuatrocientos escalones por lo que había contado Amethyst antes de perder la cuenta.

La vista los dejó sin aliento y por un momento olvidarón sus cuerpos cansados.

Si bien el templo apenas se elevaba encima de las copas de los arboles, les proporcionaba un panorama magnifico, aunque muy sencillo: Un mar de arboles que se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista.

Spitfire que había llegado antes que los demás estaba mirando el disco de piedra, observando los complejos caracteres que tenía distribuidos a lo largo de una figura que representaba el sol, que por alguna razón resultaban vagamente familiares.

- Ese simbolo se parece al escudo de Canterlot – dijo Charcoal detrás de ella, que al parecer se había aburrido de mirar el piélago verde - ¿No te parece?

Efectivamente uno de los signos colocados en la parte baja del disco representaba al sol y la luna superpuestos en un solo perímetro del cual brotaban líneas que se extendian en todas direcciones.

- Es cierto, se parece bastante.

Las dos continuaron buscando entre los cientos de simbolos en el disco algún otro que tuviera alguna similitud con algo conocido, y despúes de unos minutos encontraron algunos otros como el perfil de un pegaso que parecía ser el emblema de Unicornia, un antiguo reino del que ya solo quedaban unos cuantos registros historicos; el signo de un gato cuyos ojos eran dos gemas, el distintivo de una hechicera de la que supuestamente había secuestrado a miles de ponys antes de la fundación de Equestria; o el contorno de lo que parecía un caballo de mar, una criatura mitologíca que supuestamente había coexistido con los demas ponys miles de años atras; entre muchos otros que pudieron distinguir.

Poco despúes Ebony y Amethyst se les unieron, pero no pudieron encontrar ninguna otra cosa y esperaron tranquilamente que sus compañeros regresaran.

Mientras tanto dentro del templo Barbas y Soarin estaban en una especie de bodega antigua, que debío haber servido para preparar alguna ceremonia o ritual considerando todas las herramientasy frascos que había almacenados.

El viejo estaba revisando una esfera de cristal de color dorado colocada sobre un pedestal en medio de la habitación, mientras que el pegaso estaba intentando descifrar el contenido de algunos de aquellos recipientes de barro que habían sobrevivido el paso del tiempo.

- Barbas, ¿Que es todo esto? - preguntó Soarin intentando romper el silencio, mientras analizaba una vasija que tenía una especie de liquido negro y viscoso.

- Hmm. Pues hay muchas cosas, este lugar era una especie de laboratorio donde se preparaban los sacerdotes para hacer sus ritos cada mañana – contestó el anciano sin prestar mucha atención -. Casi todos los frascos contenian algun elemento que creían importante en aquellos tiempos.

«Hace mucho tiempo vine a explorar las ruinas intentando descubrir un poco más acerca de la historia de Equestria pero este lugar es mucho más viejo que todo lo que conocemos. Y eso por no mencionar lo que esta construido debajo de este templo. Con el tiempo he llegado a aceptar la idea de que este mundo es mucho más viejo de lo que suponemos y que el legado de todos los que nos precedieron se perdió con el paso de las eras.»

Soarin escuchaba atento, más sin embargo no creía que realmente la civilización hubiera existido más alla de lo que documentaba la historia. El viejo dejo la esfera y le indicó a Soarin que debían ir a la siguiente habitación.

Cruzarón a través de un oscuro pasillo que había colapsado parcialmente, el cuerno de Barbas era la única fuente de luz que tenían y avanzaban lentamente para evitar tropezar con la grava y piedra que se había desprendido de las paredes. Eventualmente llegarón a una gran camara hexagonal que estaba vacia con excepción de un altar de piedra en el centro.

- Los habitantes de este lugar tuvieron en su momento ideas bastante... barbaricas, sobre la forma en que lograrían que el sol saliera cada mañana – explicó el unicornio mientras se acercaban al centro de la camara -. Cada tanto tiempo ofrecian un "regalo" a sus dioses en muestra de buena voluntad, donde por "regalo" me refiero a "sacrificio".

El altar efectivamente tenía manchas oscuras sobre su superficie de piedra, posiblemente había sido sangre de aquellos animales que habían tenido la mala suerte de servir de ofrenda.

- Lo curioso es que nadie sabe que paso con los habitantes de este lugar - continuó -. Algunos de los muros tienen cinceladas las crónicas de este lugar, pero la cronología se detiene de manera abrupta y nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cual fue el destino final de sus pobladores.

Tras esto Soarin empezó a mirar los grabados en las paredes de la habitación: Mostraban ciertamente la historia desde la construcción del templo, luego una gran parte de paneles narraban lo que él interpretó como una guerra, y finalmente a tres animales luchando alrededor de la representación del sol; el resto de los paneles estaba sin cincelar. Lamentablemente no tenía los conocimientos como para interpretar el significado exacto de todas las imagenes, y siendo la historia una materia que le parecía aburrida, rápidamente los muros perdieron su atractivo.

Barbas por su parte estaba concentrado en otra esfera dorada empotrada en uno de los lados del altar. Despúes de unos minutos soltó un suspiro que podía ser interpretado como frustración.

- ¿Algún problema?

Barbas no respondió inmediatamente, aunque era claro que estaba meditando sobre alguna información que había obtenido en sus observaciones.

- No lo se.

El viejo parecía estar concentrado alguna información invisible que el solo podía ver o percibir.

- Más bien, encontre otro tipo de datos a los que tenia esperado encontrar – decia el viejo con una cara que mostraba una mezcla rara de desilusión y sorpresa -. No tengo idea de lo que ha pasado aquí, pero pareciera que han estado usando el templo en los últimos años, tiene... "memorias" frescas.

Soarin lo miraba sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando.

- Será mejor que volvamos. No tiene sentido que sigamos más tiempo aqui.

* * *

En Ponyville mientras tanto Spike, acompañado por Rarity, leía a Twilight la carta que le había enviado la princesa.

_Querida Twilight:_

_He podido notar un gran desempeño en tus practicas últimamente y he decidido visitarte a finales de mes aprovechando que tengo un par de dias libres. Te encargare que prepares todo para mi llegada._

_Atte. Celestia_

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que Spike leía el mensaje, pero Rarity se emocionaba cada vez que el dragón leía el nombre de la princesa.

- ¿Que me voy a poner? - decía - ¡Tengo que estar a la altura de Canterlot! ¿Y en dos semanas? No tendre tiempo para hacer un nuevo vestido.

Twilight tomó el pergamino y lo leyó para si misma nuevamente.

- Spike, necesito que avises a la alcaldeza de que la princesa Celestia viene a visitar la ciudad. - ordenó Twilight, el dragón hizo un saludo militar y salio trotando de la casa -. Rarity, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con las decoraciones?

- ¿Decoraciones? ¿Para la visita de Celestia? ¿Para ser vistos por LA princesa? ¡Estaría encantada!

Sin decir más salio corriendo hacía su casa.

Una vez sola Twilight reviso nuevamente la carta, esta vez usando el poder de su cuerno. Tal como lo esperaba había un mensaje oculto dentro de la tinta y había algunas palabras y letras que se destacaban de las demas:

"_un gran peligro" _

Desde mucho tiempo atras Celestia le había enseñado a Twilight como comunicarse a través de mensajes dentro de los mismos mensajes cuando había alguna cosa importante de que hablar sin que llegara a ojos ajenos, despues de un incidente donde Twilight había extraviado muchas cartas de caracter personal en la academia.

La unicornio se quedo meditando sobre las palabras de la princesa, sin saber lo que le esperaba en los dias siguientes.


End file.
